If Today Was Your Last Day
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: "If today was your last day, would you live each moment like it's your last?" Sequel to "Run This Town"! They had to either work together, or die together. There was no other choice. The question was, could these eleven people set aside all their differences to help each other survive? Or would they just tear each other down, and want to save each other when it becomes too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! This is mine and my bestest bud Mikaela's sequeal to our fic "Run This Town"! So if you haven't read that yet, I would highly suggest you read that before this so you aren't lost! I wanted to start this fic because of the fact we're just crashing, and everyone is probably gonna go insane, lololol. This should be fun! Haha, enjoy, and always, review, favorite, you know the deal! ;D Here's chapter one, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nor Mikaela or I own nothing aside from our O/Cs in the fic as well as the plot. Everything else goes to the WWE. (Sadly. 'Cause, Mikaela and I would be some pretty kick-ass WWE writers if you ask us! ;D)  
**

**Chapter One**

Mikaela got up, and rubbing her head. Randy.

Of course Randy was the first thing to pop into her head, not her brother, not Mel. Randy. Where was he?

She got up as she looked around frantically, looking for him. "Randy!?" She yelled, looking around. "Randy! Where are you!?" She yelled, taking in all that was around her.

From a few feet away, Randy stood to his feet, looking around. "Mikaela?" He called out once he had heard her voice. "Mikaela, where are you at?"

"I'm over here!" She called out, waving her arms around here as she jumped up and down. "Randy! I'm over here!"

Within a few minutes, Randy found her, grabbing her and pinning her up against the nearest tree. "Thank God I found you," he growled in her ear. "I wouldn't gone crazy if I didn't find you."

"Well, you're already halfway there," she winked at him.

Randy chuckled low in his throat, biting down on her neck. "Since we're alone, and I don't feel like looking for the others, how about we just…spend some…alone time together?" He winked back.

Mikaela only laughed, "oh Randy. I love the way you think."

"I learn from the best," he teased, taking off his shirt and shorts and Mikaela stripped herself of her own clothing, leaving herself in just her bra and underwear. She looked at Randy, and he was only in his boxers. This was her favorite sight.

"Mmmm," she whispered. "You should walk around like this more often. You know, we're gonna be on an island for awhile, and I bet it's pretty hot during the day." She said, nibbling on his ear.

"As hot as me?"

She shook her head, "nothing could ever be that hot," she said, her breath on his neck, sending chills down his spine.

Randy groaned. Mikaela never failed to turn him on, to make him want her. "Don't make me wait. Don't you dare tease me. I'll tie you to this tree," he growled.

Mikaela licked his skin. "That's hot. Really hot."

Randy didn't wanna waste anymore time as he ripped off the rest of her clothing along with his own, and he and Mikaela got right down to business.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Elsewhere, John woke up rubbing his head, as he looked around. He noticed Cody Rhodes was a few feet away from him. "Rhodes?" He asked. He was a little confused, he didn't recall seeing him on the plane before it had crashed.

"Yeah, that's my name. What is it that you want?"

"Well…" John started. "I just wanted to know how you got here, I don't remember seeing you on the plane…and well, I'm just slightly confused."

"When aren't you confused?" He shot, standing to his feet and dusting himself off. "I was in the bathroom, that's why you never saw me. But if I wasn't on the plane, then I clearly wouldn't be here, now would I?" He asked annoyed before walking off and going to explore.

John shook his head, looked around, and then he noticed AJ sitting by herself. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she seemed to be a little upset.

"AJ? What's wrong?" He asked, crawling over to where she was.

AJ looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, John. We'll never make it here. The eleven of us? It's the worst mix of people you could ever ask for. Mel will be lucky if she doesn't die on this island!"

John sighed, as he adjusting his hat on his head, and brought AJ into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna figure something out, AJ. Everything is gonna turn out to be just fine. I promise. Don't worry," he whispered, kissing her forehead again.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Mike and Eve were somewhere else on the island, but not as far as they thought they were from the others.

"Goddamn, that hurt." Eve cursed, looking around. "Damn it, I was hoping us crashing was just a dream. We won't ever make it out of here because we'll all kill each other."

"No we won't. We're better than that," he said.

Eve shook her head. "You may think so, but just give it a week. Things are about to just fall apart. We better keep Mikaela and her little boy toy Randy away from Mel. God, I can't believe we're going to be stuck on an island with those two!" She exclaimed, "the first thing that psycho couple is gonna do is gonna go after Mel."

Mike only chuckled. Eve was thinking so far ahead of herself, but…she was probably right.

"Look, Hunter's over there!" Eve said, pointing to him as she made her way over to him. "Hey, Hunter!"

"Hey, Eve. Mike." He said, "I guess we're stuck here for awhile, huh?"

Mike nodded, laughing. "It should be fun."

Eve gave him a look. "Have you lost your mind already!? This isn't gonna be fun! People are gonna kill each other!"

Hunter chuckled. "Let's just go and try to find the others."

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Mel Brooks looked around, rubbing her head. When she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her left side. "Ugh," she groaned as she forced herself to sit up. "Punk?" She called out.

Punk sat up, he wasn't near his sister, but he could hear her voice. "Melly, where are you at?" He asked.

"I'm over here," she whimpered. "God, my head hurts, and so does left side. I think Beth broke my ribs, and then Mikaela made it worse."

Punk sighed heavily as he stood to his feet. "I'm coming."

Mel stood up as she saw her brother making his way over to her. Then, as if the reality they were in had just hit Mel, she began to panic.

Mel began to pace back and fourth, mumbling to herself. "Punk! I don't do good on islands!" She exclaimed, pulling at her hair. "Ugh!" She screamed.

She heard laughing from behind her as turned around to see Mike and Eve. "Mikey! Eve!" She said, happy to see them. "Hi guys. It's good to see you." She whispered into the hug she was sharing with Mike. "I though something happened to you." She whispered into his skin.

"Shhh, of course not. I'm right here," he said, hugging her back.

Mel then hugged Eve tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered to her. "I was worried about you."

"I'm just fine Mel," she smiled. She pulled away from the hug, and looked at her. "But are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she smiled, as she watched Punk hug the both of them next.

"Where's Zack, Mel?" Eve asked her, looking around.

Mel sighed as she looked down at the sand, shifting from one foot to the other. "I don't know," she whispered. Her voice cracking. "He probably doesn't wanna talk to me anyway. The last thing I told him before we crashed was that I hated him."

Mike sighed, "Mel. Don't shut him out, he loves you."

Mel shifted awkwardly from one foot to another once again. "I know, Mikey." she said, biting down on her lower lip. "He yelled at me and I got mad at him," she sighed.

"Oh Mel," he said, walking over to where she was, bringing her into a hug. "he'll forgive you. I promise."

"I hope so. I miss him. Will you help me go and look for him?"

Mike nodded, turned around, and kissed Eve. "Stay here. Don't move. Stay with Punk."

Eve kissed him back, "All right. We'll stay here. Don't be gone too long."

Mike and Mel took off, looking for Zack. "I don't hate him," she whimpered. "I love him, I really do," she said. "But I jus-"

Mike didn't say anything. He just brought her into another hug. "Shhh, he knows you love him. I bet he's worried sick about you."

He didn't hear Mel respond for a few moments. But when he did, he heard her break into sobs. "I screwed everything up! He probably hates me! I'm an idiot."

"Shhh, Mel." Mike said, stroking her hair. He looked over at Zack who was just a few feet away. "He doesn't hate you."

"You don't know that. I was really mean to him," she said. "I hurt him. I always hurt him."

"Who could ever hate you?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Mel quickly whipped around so quickly at the sound of Zack's voice that she was pretty sure she got whiplash. "Zack.." she breathed.

"Come here," he mumbled, holding out his arms.

Mel whimpered as she couldn't move. Tears soaked her face. It was hard to look at Zack, knowing the things she had said to him. Knowing she had hurt him.

"Baby." Zack murmured, "come here."

After a few moments, Mel finally made her way over to him, and began to breathe again once she felt him wrap his strong arms around her.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry." She choked out through her sobs as her tears soaked his shirt. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"I know baby. I know," he said, stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's all right."

Mel whimpered in response as she buried her face into his chest. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too, Mel. Forever and always."

After a few minutes, Mel, Zack, and Mike then made their way back to Punk and Eve. "So…does anyone feel like going to look for the others?"

"Hell no," Mel replied getting comfortable in Zack's arms. "I don't wanna go looking for Randy, or Mikaela. I hate them."

"We all do," Eve said, just as annoyed.

Punk nodded. "We're better off with just the five of us sticking together. Fuck the others."

Zack chuckled. "I was thinking the exact same thing," he said, kissing the side Mel's neck. "All we need is each other. We don't need t he others."

"Right on," Mike agreed, doing a fist bump with the Long Island Iced Z.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Hunter found John and AJ, and then they found Cody. Moments later, the three of them found Mikaela and Randy who were just finishing up their business.

"Oh God," Cody groaned. "Don't you two _ever _do anything else?"

"Obviously not," Hunter replied in a low growl. "Get dressed," he said, throwing them their clothes.

Randy snatched his clothes. "Whatever. We were about to get dressed anyway. What do you idiots want?"

Before Hunter could speak, John spoke. "We figured we should stay together as a group." He stated, AJ by his side.

Mikaela nodded in agreement. "Where are the others?"

"We don't need those idiots." Randy hissed. "It'll be the six of us. Fuck the others. We're fine with just the six of us. We don't need anyone else."

Hunter nodded, "sounds good to me."

"Well, thank God we agree on something," John mumbled. "We need to agree on something if we want to survive."

"We'll survive as along as we stay away from the others," Cody mumbled, sitting down next to Mikaela.

Tonight was only day one, and everyone was already picking a side. You had Team Punk, and you had Team Randy. However, maybe this was the only way they could survive.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, favorite, and add to your alert lists! Chapter two will be posted by Mikaela tonight, so be on the lookout! Later! - Mel **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! (: Filling in for 'Kaela! (Only 'cause I love her enough to do it), and because I want to give you guys chapter two! We're excited to do this sequel with you guys, and hope that you guys are excited to! GUYS, OMG. I WAS FLIPPING OUT WHEN I SAW THAT ZACK WAS A CHOICE FOR TEAM MICK, I WAS LIKE…RUNNING IN CRICLES. Too bad he didn't win! :/ BUT MIKEY DID SO THAT'S THE SECOND BEST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN. WEEE. (: Okay, I just had to get that off my chest. I love Zack, and Mikey. So I'm glad Mikey at least won. ;D **

**Chapter 2**

Mel Brooks woke up the next morning, stretching the best she could. When she woke up and remembered that she was stuck on an island, she groaned. Mel wasn't going to do well on this island, and was probably going to lose her mind. Just a little bit.

Zack rolled over on his side, facing his girlfriend. "What's the matter, baby?"

"What's the matter?" She whined. "What's the matter is we're stuck on an island!" She exclaimed, pulling at her hair.

Zack chuckled, sat up, and kissed her forehead. "It's all right babe, we're going to be just fine."

Mel jumped to her feet. "Just fine!? Do you not realize we have no way to get off of here!?" She squealed as she paced back and fourth.

Punk, who had woke up awhile ago, and was now leaning against a tree couldn't help but laugh at his younger sister. "Melly, relax. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours, and you've already lost your mind."

Mel spun around so fast she almost fell. "I have _not _lost my mind!" She protested. "But we're trapped here! I'm gonna die on this island and I'm not even twenty! I'm too young to die!" She whined as she plopped back down onto the sand, and crossed her arms over her chest like a child.

Zack laughed at Mel, holding his ribs for a brief moment from laughing so hard. "Baby, relax. You have me, you have your brother. What else do you need, hm?" He asked, squatting down beside her and kissing her forehead.

"Hm, nothing really." She responded. "But you better hold me tonight. What if some wild animal eats me?"

Mike, who was leaning against the same tree Punk was, opened his eyes. "Mel, what wild animal would possibly live on this island to eat you?"

"I don't know…" She said, trailing off. "But it could happen!"

Eve began to stir in Mike's lap. "What could happen?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"We could be eaten by wild animals at night," Mel replied. Her tone was completely serious, as well as the look she was giving her new best friend.

Eve gave Mel a look, "Mel, how many scary movies have you seen?"

"Too many.." Mel said, trailing off as shuddered at the thought of them.

Eve chuckled as she sat up. "Don't worry, we have the three best guys you could ask to be stuck on an island with. It doesn't get any better than this," she said, smiling up at Mike.

Mike smiled back as he kissed Eve's forehead. "Eve's right, Mel. We'll take could care of you."

Mel only sighed, snuggling closer to Zack. She hoped Eve, Mike, Zack, and her brother were right. But Mel was scared out of her mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox **

Elsewhere on the island, Team Randy was just waking up as well.

Randy kissed Mikaela deeply, "mmmm, morning 'Kaela."

"Morning baby," she whispered, kissing him back, licking his lower lip.

Cody groaned, "would you two do that elsewhere? No one here wants to see the two of you swap spit," he glared, standing to his feet.

Mikaela glared back at him, giving Randy another quick kiss. "We'll finish later," she winked.

"Of course we will," he winked back.

Mikaela giggled. "So what's the plan for today baby?"

Randy thought for a moment, "well, we need to build ourselves some huts to sleep in. Because the reality is we're going to be stuck here for awhile. So, we may as well make ourselves something to sleep in."

Hunter nodded, "I was thinking the same thing," he said.

"So let's get started," John commented.

It took a few hours, but the team had finally finished two little huts they would be able to sleep in tonight.

By the time they were done building them, they were totally exhausted. Each hut had room for just three people, which meant the team would have to be split when sleeping at night. Though the huts were right next to each other for safety reasons.

Hunter immediately joined John and AJ's hut, not wanting to be stuck with Randy.

Cody stood outside the huts. He couldn't believe he was going to be stuck with his ex-fiancée, and the guy he hated the most in the world. Could things get any worse for him?

"Hunter, are you serious? You're just going to make me share a hut with them?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't wanna be stuck with them, so it looks like you're going to be stuck with them." He said, going back inside his hut with John and AJ.

Cody sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted to do was to share a hut with Mikaela and Randy. But he also didn't feel like sleeping outside tonight.

Decisions, decisions…

After about five minutes, Cody decided to just go inside the hut with Randy and Mikaela. Though he wasn't happy about it by any means.

"What are you doing in here?" Randy, who was shirtless as well as Mikaela sneered at Cody.

"I'm here to get some fucking sleep if you don't mind," Cody hissed.

"Whatever," Randy hissed back. "No one in this hut wants you here."

"I wouldn't say that," Cody said, glancing at Mikaela, giving her a small smile.

Mikaela only ignored the smile she was given, and turned back to Randy as the two continued to make out.

Cody sighed, sleeping in the same hut with these two was going to be hell. But he could handle whatever was throw at him, and he would handle this just as strongly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox **

Team Punk also spent the day building some huts for them to sleep in tonight since the sun was already beginning to set.

It had taken both teams all day to build these huts, but it would worth it since they'd be able to keep a little bit warmer tonight.

Just like Team Randy, Team Punk had two huts for their team. Eve, Mike, and Punk would be in one while Zack and Mel would have their own. Punk thought it would be best for Mel and Zack to have their own hut.

Mike had a few matches on him, for reasons no one knew, and had the girls collect some firewood earlier in the day while him and the guys made the huts so they'd be able to make a fire.

Eve and Mel weren't able to find too many big logs, but they were able to find a few logs, and a lot of little sticks. Mike told them that was good enough.

They put the sticks close to their huts, and Mike started the fire.

Mel snuggled close to Zack, pulling the hood to his hoodie he had let her barrow over her head.

After a couple of hours, and five decided to get in their huts, and go get some sleep.

Punk, Eve, and Mike went to sleep right away, tired from all the work they had been doing throughout the day.

Meanwhile, with Zack and Mel, she was still in his arms, and he was still holding her. She was quiet.

"What's going through your head?"

Mel sighed deeply, looking up at him. "Zack, what if we never get out of here? I want us to get married, I want us to have children. I love you Zack, and I want us to start our family." Mel whispered as her voice cracked, and a few stray tears ran down her cheeks, "I…I'm one hundred percent in love with you, Zack Ryder. And I…I just want us to get married, and start our family."

Zack sighed, kissing her temple. "Oh baby," he whispered into her hair. "You and I will get married, and we will have children. Perfect children." He said, stroking her hair.

"They'll be perfect because you'll be their father."

"Hm," he whispered, taking her hand into his, as he intertwined their fingers. He gently kissed her fingers before he spoke, "they'll be perfect because you'll be their mother." He whispered.

Mel felt tears well up in her eyes. "I want us to start our family now," she whimpered.

"Shhh, we will soon. I promise."

Mel sighed, "I hope so. I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." He whispered back as kissed her, pulled her tighter into his embrace, and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep, baby. I'll be right here in the morning when you wake up."

Mel nodded as she yawned and burried her face deeper into his chest. "Goodnight, Zack. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. And I always will."

Zack went to sleep that night, hoping things would get easier for the six of them, but he knew deep down that the worse was yet to come.

**A/N: Yay! There's chapter two guys! Please, please, please review guys! We only have three so far, and it kind of brought Mikaela and I down because we were hoping for more than that. Reviews are extremely encouraging, so please leave them guys. They mean everything to us. Chapter three will be up hopefully tomorrow by Kaela, so be on the lookout. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela! :D So welcome to our sequel, and I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed. I thought we'd have more reviews by now. But hey, that's okay, we are just getting rolling, after all. For those of you who are tuning in, thank you, and be sure to hang around because things are gonna get interesting, I promise. ;) I'm insanely depressed right now, because as some of you know, the love of my life, my soulmate, Cody Rhodes was injured by Kane on Main Event on Wednesday night. If you could've seen my face when Cody hit that mat, you would know how much pain I'm in. Anyone with an update on Cody, please share it with me, because I've been worried sick about him. :( Well, here's Chapter 3, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3**

A shaft of sunlight struck Mikaela Mizanin right as she opened her eyes, and she squinted through the glare at the inside of the shelter that she was sharing with her boyfriend Randy Orton and her ex-fiancé Cody Rhodes, neither of whom were in the shelter at the moment.

Mikaela sat up and crawled to the entrance. She emerged into bright sunlight, and she looked around the beach where they'd set up camp. Randy was nowhere in sight, but she did see Hunter, who was sitting under a tree and sharpening a stick with a pocket knife. He caught her staring at him and gave her a cold glare, and she turned her back on him. She still hated him, and she didn't want to be anywhere near him when he had a knife.

The second person she saw was AJ. The petite Diva was adding some branches to the side of the shelter that she shared with John and Hunter, carefully weaving them into the other branches. Mikaela stood up and walked over to her. "Hey AJ," she called.

AJ froze and glanced over her shoulder at Mikaela, her whole body tensing. "Oh, hi, Mikaela," she said wearily, dropping the branch she was holding and turning to face the blonde Diva. "Did you sleep well?"

"About as well as I can sleep on a deserted island, I guess," Mikaela answered dryly. She glanced around once before adding, "Have you seen Randy? I woke up and he was gone."

"Yeah, he and John went out to look for food and water," AJ replied, dusting the dirt off of her hands.

"Oh," Mikaela said, suddenly feeling very alone. Everyone had something to do, and without Randy she felt very vulnerable. "Is there something that I can help with?"

"Actually, yes," AJ said, bending down to pick up another branch. "I think Cody needs help with fishing. He's down there." AJ pointed down the beach further, and Mikaela could just make out Cody's lean silhouette at the edge of the ocean.

"Uh, are you sure there isn't something else that I can do?" Mikaela asked, a pleading note to her voice. Her and Cody weren't exactly on the best of terms, and she wanted to avoid him for as long as possible.

"Nope, that's the only thing," AJ said, seemingly unaware of the tension. She went back to her task, and Mikaela, sensing that the conversation was over, sighed in defeat and headed down the beach toward Cody.

She reached him just as he jabbed at the water with the wooden spear he was holding, and he cursed as a small black shape darted away from the spear tip. "Damn! I almost had it."

Mikaela halted and looked him up and down appreciatively. He was shirtless, and he'd cut the legs of his jeans off so that they only came down to just below his knees. He was barefoot and he'd also ripped a strip of cloth off of his white T-shirt and tied it around his forehead, Rambo-style. All-in-all, he looked pretty damn good for a guy stranded on an island.

Cody finally noticed her, and he gave her a cool look. "What do you want?"

Mikaela flinched under the harshness of his gaze, and then she made her face an expressionless mask again. "AJ told me that you needed some help."

"Well, she's wrong. I don't need anybody's help, especially not yours," Cody snapped, turning his back on her and studying the water again, spear at the ready.

"Looked to me like you needed some help earlier," Mikaela pointed out, getting a bit irritated. She was trying to make peace and he was tossing it back in her face.

Cody suddenly jabbed at the water again, and this time he pulled it out of the ocean with a wriggling fish impaled on the end and a look of triumph in his bright blue eyes. "Does it look like I need help to you?" he demanded, yanking the fish off of the end and showing it to her. He didn't wait for her answer and instead sat down in the sand, pulling another knife out of his pocket and proceeding to gut the fish.

Mikaela stood there for a moment, and then she sank down next to him, drawing her knees up to her chest and staring out at the ocean. "Look," she murmured, "I know that we didn't exactly part on the best of terms–"

"No shit?" Cody interrupted her, rolling his eyes.

"–but I want you to know that I still care about you, and the fact that you hate me is killing me," Mikaela finished.

Cody sighed and finally turned to look at her, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Mikaela, I don't hate you. Far from it. I still love you, even though I probably shouldn't. You broke my heart, and sometimes I don't know who you are anymore, especially after you got with Randy. I won't ask you to leave him, because I know you well enough to know that you're stubborn and you'll probably refuse, but I just want you to think about what you're doing. You've pushed away everyone who's ever meant anything to you in your life, all for him. And what you need to ask yourself is, is he really worth it?"

Mikaela bit her bottom lip, unable to answer Cody's question. He studied her for a few more moments and then nodded, as if agreeing with something in his head. He picked up the fish and his spear and left her sitting in the sand, staring out at the smooth ocean as the tide broke over her feet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks woke to the sound of waves crashing on the beach, and she snuggled closer to her boyfriend Zack Ryder, not wanting to get up. Zack tightened his arm around her and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Mel smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Good morning."

"I love waking up next to you, even if we are on a deserted island," Zack murmured. "And the best part is, I get to do it for the rest of my life as soon as we're married."

Mel closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with his. "That sounds nice. What are we going to name our kids?"

"Hmmm, how about Sophia for a girl, and David for a boy?" Zack offered, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

"I like those names," Mel said, grinning widely. "I can't wait to start our family."

"Me neither," Zack agreed, running his fingers through her hair. "'Course, we have to get off of this island first."

"That's gonna take forever," Mel sighed.

"No it's not. I'm sure Vince is going nuts right now. We'll get rescued, don't worry," Zack reassured her. "Everything's going to be just fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE MISSING?!"

Shane McMahon sighed, shaking his head as his father raged. "Dad, please calm down. You know all that yelling isn't good for your blood pressure."

"SCREW MY BLOOD PRESSURE! THREE OF THE TOP STARS IN MY COMPANY ARE MISSING AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Vince McMahon screamed, pacing around his office. "OH, THIS IS JUST GREAT. THIS IS JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. I TOLD THOSE MORONS NOT TO TAKE A SEPARATE PLANE, BUT DID THEY LISTEN? NO, OF COURSE NOT!"

"Hey!" Stephanie McMahon snapped from where she sat next to her brother. "In case you haven't forgotten, my husband is one of those "morons" stranded on that island!"

"I know, I know," Vince said, finally stopping his yelling. "Don't worry, we'll find him and the rest of those idiots. Shane!" he barked, whipping around to face his son. "I want them found, you hear me? You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't so much as take a shit until they are here in my office, do you understand?"

"I understand," Shane groaned. This sucked. He was twenty-five years old, he should be worrying about his own problems instead of fixing his father's.

"Good," Vince growled, sitting heavily down in the chair behind his large oak desk. "And when they get here, I'm going to have a few choice words for them."

**A/N: Well there's Chapter 3! Isn't angry Vince the best? He's really fun to write, too. XD Don't forget to review, and also to give me Cody news! I'm going CRAZY, guys! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel! AND I'M SUPAH HYPER. Tonight was a BLAST for me, and so I'm kind of high off of all that! Weeeee! (: I'm currently rocking out to Taylor Swift's CD, Red, and had the best night of my life. WOOOOO. Well, here's chapter four! Enjoy! Review, comment, leave us your awesome thoughts, favorite, ya know! KAY, I'M JUST RAMBLING, SORRY, ENJOY. **

**Chapter 4 **

Mikaela sighed as she sat down in the sand close to the shore, listening to the waves crash against it. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Why did her life have to be so confusing?

Randy. That's why. Mikaela knew that it was once she chose to be with Randy that her life had slowly began to get out of control. She had even gone as far as to almost kill her ex best friend. Why? For him. Everything she did was all for him.

She didn't know why she kept choosing him exactly, but she couldn't turn him away. She needed him, and he needed her.

Cody. She turned her head and he was standing there looking at her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I didn't know I couldn't stand here too." He spat, "I didn't know you owned all of this land, Mikaela."

Mikaela sighed. He was being so cold to her, but she understood why. She had hurt him, just like she had hurt everyone else. Again, it was all because of Randy. "I didn't mean it like th-"

"You don't mean anything you say," he growled.

"Cod-"

"No!" He yelled, cutting her off. "I don't care what you have to say."

"Yes you do," Mikaela whispered. "You miss me."

"You make yourself sound do goddamn wonderful when you're nothing but a traitor. You aren't the girl I asked to marry me."

Mikaela only gave him a look. "I am too the same person!"

"Oh, really? Because…the old you wouldn't try to kill Mel off just because that asshole psycho told you to," he growled.

Mikaela slapped him across the face roughly. "Don't you _dare _speak about Randy that way! You don't know him like I do! You don't know him at all!" She yelled.

Cody glared at her, holding his left cheek. "Yeah, well, I don't know you at all, either. Maybe it's a good thing you left me for him, because no one would want to be with you unless they were out of their mind. And…Randy pretty much is."

_SMACK! _Another slap to Cody's face took him by surprise, and he could only stare at Mikaela in response.

When Mikaela saw the look on his face, she immediately regretted her actions. "Cody…I'm so sorry," she said, once she saw the pain in his eyes. "I didn't mean it…I just, I snapped. I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Whatever makes you feel better," he mumbled, walking away.

Mikaela grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to her, "Cody, no," she mumbled. The next thing she knew, her lips crashed into his, and she was kissing him.

A few feet away, stood a very pissed off Randy Orton. Mikaela had just betrayed him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Elsewhere on the island, Mel and Eve were building sandcastles since they didn't know what else to do.

Mel laughed, looking at Eve's sandcastle. "Yours looks so funny!" She exclaimed, pointing at it, laughing as she held her ribs.

Eve laughed, giving her a look. "Don't make fun of my castle!" She pouted. "I don't have the right tools to make an awesome one."

"Stealing your boyfriends line? That's classy." The girls heard Mike comment as they saw him make his way over to them.

Mel giggled, "hi Mikey," she smiled. "Have you seen Zack?"

Mike shook his head, "not for awhile."

Mel froze. "What do you mean you haven't seen him for awhile?"

Mike sighed once he saw the look on Mel's face. "Don't worry, Mel. I'm sure he's fine." He promised, bringing her into a hug. "He's just looking for some fruit."

Mel pulled away from the hug, giving him a look. Tears behind her eyes, "why would you leave Zack all alone? What if something eats him!?" She urged, as she whimpered what if something happened to him? Zack was everything to her. Her other half.

Mike went to say something, but Mel cut him off, walking over to her brother who was getting ready to start a fire. It was starting to get cold, and the sun was long gone.

"Punk?" Mel said, her voice breaking. "Please tell me you've seen Zack."

Punk turned around to face his sister, he could see she was trying her best not to cry. "I haven't seen him since this morning. What's wrong, Melly?"

"Mikey hasn't seen him either, and it's dark, and it's cold. I'm worried about him."

Punk brought Mel into his arms, "shhh, Mel. I'm sure Zack will be here before we go to bed. He's just fine, I promise."

Mel didn't say anything, and after a few moments had passed, her brother heard her break into harsh sobs. "What if he's not?"

"He will be, shhh. He will be."

"I wanna go look for him!" She pleaded, "I have to find him."

Punk shook his head. "Mel, it's too dark. You have no way to see if you go out there, and I'm not letting you go alone."

"But Pun-"

Punk shook his head, cutting his sister off. "No, Mel. It's not safe."

"So you just want him to die!?" Mel yelled, punching her brother in her chest. "I hate you! You're the worst big brother ever! You're so selfish!" She yelled through her sobs, hitting him again. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!" She screamed, hitting him repeatedly.

"It's because I care about you, that I'm letting you go back out there!" He screamed back.

"If you cared about me, you'd let me go find him! I love him! I want to marry him! He accepts me for who I am! He wants to marry me! We want to start a family!"

"I won't tell you again, Mel. Go and sit down. I'm the leader of this team, and I am your older brother. I refuse to let you go out there by yourself. I'm not letting you get hurt."

"But you don't give a damn if Zack gets hurt?" She sneered. "Don't ever talk to me again, I hate you. You're the worst brother ever." She said coldly before walking away.

Punk sighed. He didn't know what to do. He knew Mel not knowing where Zack was, or if he was okay, was killing her. But he had to do what was right. He had to keep his sister safe, even if it meant she'd be hurting because of it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Back on the other side of the island, Team Randy was eating dinner around the fire they had made. Mikaela was sitting next to Randy and AJ, trying to hide what she and Cody had done earlier the best she could. She figured if Cody didn't sit anywhere near her, it would make it less obvious.

Too bad Randy already knew. But, he'd keep that to himself for now.

"So, what did you do today?" Randy whispered, kissing Mikaela's forehead.

"Hm, not much," she mumbled. "Not much to do here," she sighed.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's pretty boring. How about we go inside the hut, and call it an early night?"

Mikaela smiled at him, kissing him. "Sounds good to me, babe."

Randy kissed her back, and the two made their way inside the hut. Once inside, the two got into a very heated make out session, quickly losing all of their clothing.

Soon enough, everyone around the fire could hear the two getting lost in the moment.

"Would you two shut the hell up!?" Hunter yelled. "No one wants to hear the two of you have sex! It's disgusting!" He said, shaking his head. "Damn, get a room."

"Well, that's kind of hard to do right now, isn't it Hunter!?" Randy shot back.

Mikaela giggled, kissing Randy before getting dressed, and falling asleep in his arms for the night.

About an hour later, Cody made his way inside the hut, joining the couple. He sighed as he looked at the sight of Mikaela falling asleep in Randy's arms.

She may have kissed him tonight, but it was Randy Orton she fell sleep with at night. In Randy's arms. Not his.

A few feet away, AJ, Hunter, and John were also getting ready for bed. "Everything is going to be okay, right John?" AJ asked, getting comfortable in his arms for tonight.

"Of course it will, AJ. I'm here to protect you," he promised. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep," he whispered into her skin before softly kissing her forehead, and closing his own eyes. "Night, Hunter."

"Night John, night AJ."

"Night Hunter," AJ yawned, snuggling closer to John's chest, and closing her eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

On the opposite side of the island, Mel Brooks sat in her hut alone, tears soaking her face. Where in the hell was Zack?

She sniffled at she pulled the hood to his hoodie over her head, inhaling his scent as she tried her best to keep warm.

She wiped the tears away with his sleeve as she whimpered, and rested her head against the wall of her hut behind her.

She then took her left hand out of Zack's sleeve, playing with her promise ring. She missed him, and she was worried sick about him. Her stomach turned at the thought of never being able to see Zack again.

Punk sighed, he could hear Mel crying from where he, Mike, and Eve slept. But he had to do what was right earlier, and he had to keep his baby sister safe. She was all he had left, and he didn't wanna lose her.

"I can't stand hearing her cry," he whispered. "But I thought Ryder would've been back by now. I couldn't send her out there alone all by herself. I could lose her easily. She's still weak, and if Randy or any of them were to attack her…she'd stand no chance," he sighed.

Mike sighed. "Don't beat yourself up, man. You're doing the right thing for her whether she sees that right now or not. If Ryder isn't back by morning, then we can go looking for him as a group."

Punk only shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Then why do I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"Because you know she's upset," Mike said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "If you want, I can go and talk to her."

"Maybe that'll help…she hates me right now," he whispered.

Mike shook his head. "Mel could never hate you, she's just scared."

Punk nodded, he knew Mike was right.

After a few moments, Mike made his way over to Mel and Zack's hut, where she sat all alone.

Mel glared at him, "what do you want?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Mel. I don't like to see you upset, and neither does your brother."

Mel turned away from him. "You're a traitor. You left Zack all by himself, and now he's not here!" She cried.

"I'm not a traitor." Mike sighed, "come on Mel. Please don't push me away."

"How about I take Eve away from you, and then tell you that you can't go and look for her!" She yelled.

"Hey, hey," Mike said quietly. "Zack is going to be okay, I promise."

Mel looked away from him again, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Go away."

"I can't. I can't leave you knowing you're this upset, hurting this bad."

Mel shook her head, ignoring him. "Just go away, Mikey."

Mike ignored her, crawling over to her as he took her into his arms. "You should know by now that I won't listen to you," he said in a gentle tone, stroking her cheek as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Mel started to cry harder. "What if I never get to see him again?"

"Shhh, you'll see him again. I promise," he whispered. "Now close your eyes, and get some sleep."

"I can't. Not without Zack."

"Shhh," Mike said, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just give it a try. The faster you fall asleep, the sooner we can go look for Zack."

Mel laid down, pulling the hood to Zack's hoodie over her head again, and pulling her hands inside his sleeves. She closed her eyes, thinking of Zack as she went to sleep without him for the first in what felt like forever.

Mike held Mel in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, knowing it calmed her down. He sat there, his mind running.

He took a deep breath as he leaned his head against the wall of the hut. He closed his eyes, hoping that when they woke up, they'd find Zack. Or that Zack would be back. But he wasn't so sure that Zack would be.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter four! A lot of twists and turns I'd say! Leave us some reviews, and let us know what you think! The paper per view is less than twenty-four hours away, guys! I'm so upset that Zack got replaced. I can't believe they replaced him…when I read that, my heart just sank. God, I hope Zack doesn't quit and walk away from the WWE, I'd be so crushed. I love him to death. I don't know what'd I'd do if Zack left. :/ Anyway, review please! We love you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here. :] Filling in for Kaela once again! XD. But since I love her, I suppose it's okay! I'm kind of annoyed with the writers right now. (Then again, when am I not?) But I meant to say this a few days ago when I updated. When they had Punk and Paul do that segment with Jerry, I was SO mad. It pissed me off. Because, I don't understand WHY they would do that! I believe that Punk puts on a very good front, when he plays his heel, but you could see Monday that he wasn't having an easy time with it at all. Neither was Paul, and Paul can play a good idiot. So I wasn't happy that they chose to do that. Then they replaced Zack? Does anyone want to join on me on a road trip to go and yell at Vince? Tacos and Pepsi are included. I know Kaela will totally go with me! ;D Anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Mikaela woke up alone once again. Stretching, she could see Cody to her left. He was smirking at her.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You talk in your sleep," he smirked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, fully sitting up. "And you're short. What's it to you?"

Cody laughed. "You don't know what you said, do you?"

"I don't think it matters, wise guy."

Cody smirked again, crawling over to where she was. Stroking her cheek. "That's where you're wrong, baby. So wrong."

Mikaela huffed, pushing his hand away. "And just how am I wrong?"

"It's quite simple, really." Cody started. "You said I love you."

"So?"

"You said I love you, _Cody_." He smirked.

Mikaela's eyes went wide, staring at her ex in shock. "Lair."

Cody shook his head. "I'm not lying at all. You said it, not me." He told her. "I love you, Cody. I love you Cody. I love you Cody." He repeated, mocking her through his laughter.

Mikaela smacked him, "shut up! I don't sound like that! You weirdo!"

Cody laughed, holding his ribs. "I forgot how cute you are when you're mad. It's pretty cute."

Mikaela laughed, shaking her head as her cheeks turned red. "Whatever."

Cody smiled at her, placing his hand on her cheek. "But seriously, you said it. It was cute, though."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "well, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, looking right into her grey-blue eyes.

Mikaela looked right back into his blue eyes as she felt her heart start to pound out of her chest. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't turn Cody away.

Moments later, his lips crashed into hers, and she kissed him back without even thinking twice about it.

Cody deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her lower lip. Then he slid his tongue inside, and within seconds, his own had found Mikaela's.

He heard Mikaela groan as she tugged at the hairs in the back of his head, pulling him closer to her as she laid down on her back, and Cody climbed over her.

He pulled away, kissing her neck as he felt Mikaela gasp at the feel of his touch, and the chills that had gotten sent down her spine because she had forgotten just how powerful his touch was.

"Cody…" she gasped, both of them breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her neck. His eyes landing on the hickey he had just left on her neck.

Randy would for sure see this.

But he didn't care. He kissed the mark he had left on her, and then pressed his forehead against hers. "Mmmm, I've missed you. I've missed this. Us."

"Me too," Mikaela breathed, stroking his cheek. "More than I thought."

"Of course you have. It's me," he smirked.

Mikaela laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "You're so full of yourself," she whispered into his skin.

"Eh," Cody said shrugging. "I may be just a little bit. But you still love me, and you love me more than anyone."

"I always have." She said, "even if I don't always show it."

"I know." He whispered. "I know you, Mikaela Mizanin. And I know you better than anyone."

"Of course you do," she smirked. "You're Cody Rhodes."

"You got that right," he smirked back, kissing her again.

Mikaela giggled as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head, kissing him roughly. She had missed Cody Rhodes.

Randy Orton had just returned from getting some fruit for his team. He was going to go inside his hut to wake his girlfriend. However, he had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mikaela making out with Cody.

He was so pissed off that he was pretty sure he could explode right then and there if he wanted to. Instead, he just squeezed the orange that was in his hand, easily breaking it.

"Randy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He heard AJ ask him.

He turned around to see the tiny Diva standing behind him. Look of concern on her face.

"Yep, I'm just fine, AJ." He smiled slightly. "I think I'm gonna go fish for awhile. Catch us some dinner to go with this fruit."

AJ smiled back. "Okay, let me know if you need help. I'll send Hunter or John down there."

Randy nodded. "Thanks AJ, I won't be long."

AJ nodded, "kay, have fun!" She said, waving to Randy who was making his way down to the shore.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Elsewhere on the island, Zack Ryder was finally able to see so he could make his way back to his hut.

But when he had gotten back to his hut, he wasn't so happy to see Mel sleeping in the arms of someone else other than him. Especially when that someone else was Mike.

He growled low in his throat as he felt his anger rise. "What the fuck is this?" He growled.

Mel jumped up at the sound of Zack's voice, pulling herself out of the light slumber she was in. "Zack!" She said, jumping to her feet as she ran over to him. "I was worried sick about you."

Zack pushed her away roughly, sending her back into the arms of Mike. "Yeah? Well it sure as hell doesn't like you were worried about me at all." He said, his tone cold, matching the look in his eyes.

Mel, who had tears in her eyes shook her head. "It's not like that! I couldn't sleep last night! Mikey was just trying to calm me down!" She urged, pleading with him.

Zack only shook his head. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Mel. If you wanna be with that loser, than by all means, go for it. I can do better than you, anyway." He said, walking away, and over to Eve who was standing against a large tree.

Mel hurried to her feet, running after him. "Zack! Please listen to me! I was worried about you all night! I was gonna go looking for yo-"

"But you didn't." Zack sneered. "You just left me all by myself and decided to go to bed with Mike instead."

"I was gonna go and look for you, bu-"

"No!" Zack yelled. "I don't wanna hear what you have to say. I don't even wanna look at you," he said annoyed. He then turned his attention to Eve. He wanted to get back at Mel the best way he knew he could. - Kissing Eve.

Shocked that Zack had kissed her, she didn't know how to react. But for some reason she couldn't understand, she could feel herself kissing him back.

After a few minutes, Zack pulled away. "I just had to do that," he breathed. He then turned to Mel. "Why don't you give me my ring back? I don't think I want you to have it," he sneered, his eyes still cold.

Mel looked at him, she wanted to speak. But she knew that if she did, she'd start crying, so she just kept her mouth shut.

So instead, she just shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "No," she whimpered. "I don't want to give it back. You gave it to me, it's mine."

"Not if I don't want you to have it," he spat. "Give it back."

Shaking, Mel could only stare at him. After several long moments, she took the ring off, and placed it in her palm. Extending her hand out for Zack, as she waited for him to take it back.

Within seconds, Zack snatched it out of her hand roughly. "Don't expect to be sleeping with me, tonight. I rather sleep alone outside than in a hut with you."

Mel just stood there, unable to speak or move. Zack was being so cold. This wasn't him. This wasn't the Zack she knew and loved.

Punk came out of his hut once he had heard all the fighting, "what in the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," Zack spat. "I'm done." He said, going for a walk.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Hours later, Zack had returned, and everyone was getting ready for bed. But not Mel, she was just sitting against one of the large trees, trying to keep herself together.

Zack never said a word to her, he just went inside the hut, and got ready for bed. He was mad at Mel, and had no plans of talking to her anytime soon.

Moments later, Mel saw Mike emerge out of his hut, making his way over to her. "You can't sleep out here tonight," he said, shaking his head.

"Well Zack made himself pretty clear that he doesn't want me anymore." She whispered.

"Then come and sleep in my hut with Eve and your brother."

"There's only room for three people."

"Then I'll sleep out here. Get inside, it's cold."

Mel shook her head, "no."

Mike gave her a look. "I'll carry you inside myself if I have to."

Mel didn't say anything, she just sat there.

After a few more moments, Mike picked up the small Diva with ease.

Mel smacked him, "Mikey! Put me down!"

"Nope." He protested, making his way inside his own hut.

Once inside, he placed her where he would usually sleep.

Mel gave him a look, "I don't want you to sleep outside! You're not sleeping outside!"

"Well, you aren't sleeping outside either," he said. "So it looks like I am."

Mel looked at him sadly, "Mikey, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do."

Mel sighed sadly in defeat, "thanks Mikey."

"Anything for you," he said. "Now get some sleep."

Mel nodded, "night, Mikey."

"Night, Mel."

Mike went back outside of the small hut, and leaning against the tree Mel was once leaning against. He much rather him sleep out here than Mel. She had enough problems.

Including the fact that her boyfriend was being a total idiot.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Team Randy was also getting ready for bed, and just like last night, Mikaela was going to sleep in Randy's arms.

Cody sighed. Even though he knew him and Mikaela were getting closer, and getting back to their old ways, Cody wanted nothing more than for Mikaela to fall in his arms for once.

Because that was the place she was meant to be in, not Randy's.

Cody didn't know exactly what was going to happen with him and Mikaela on this island, or what was going to happen period. But he did know one thing, and that was that he was going to win Mikaela Mizanin back.

**A/N: There's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it! Mikaela's hoping to get six up tonight. So be on the look out. (: I'm hoping the paper per view will be good, and I'm hoping they don't end it like the last few where they just end it in the most stupid possible way. But the good news, they put Zack back in the pre-show! But…of course…he lost. Anyway, Review for us! We love you! Review, review, review! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again. Thank you for all the reviews, and yes, I do know about Cody and Brandi. But I'm not upset at all. From what you guys say and from what I've seen, she seems like an amazing person and she loves Cody just like I do. And if she makes him happy, then I'm happy too. As long as she takes care of him, then I like her. :) And he's still mine in my heart, so it's all good. ;D Okay, enough chitchat, on to Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Mel Brooks awoke to someone shaking her arm gently. "Mel? Melly? You've gotta get up, sis. It's almost noon."

Mel blinked a couple of times, disoriented, but then her memory of last night came rushing back, and she swatted Punk's hand away. "Leave me alone, Phil," she whispered, tears filling her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. "I don't wanna get up."

Punk frowned, concerned. Mel knew how much he hated his real name; it was their father's name, and both of them wanted nothing to do with him. Changing his name had been his way of washing himself clean of the past, so for Mel to use his old one showed him that she really was in a dark place right now. "Melly, I know you're hurting, but you can't just lay in here until you die," he told her.

"I don't see why not," Mel mumbled, burying her head in her arms. "It's not so bad in here. It's quiet and dark. Kind of like how I feel right now."

"Listen to me, Mel," Punk snapped, his voice sharp. "You are not gonna lay in here for the rest of the time that we're on this goddamn island!"

"And why not?" Mel shouted, sitting up and glaring daggers at her older brother.

"Because I'm not gonna let you!" Punk yelled back, pounding his fists into the sand in frustration, sending a cloud of it into the air. "I'm not gonna let you waste away because Zack is being blind and stupid right now! Soon he'll realize that he was wrong, and he can't apologize to you if you're fucking _dead._ And God knows I'd die if you died too, so for once get your head out of your fucking ass and think about the people that love you!"

The siblings stared each other down for a couple of seconds, Punk's chest heaving and Mel's eyes wide. Then Mel slumped over, and she whispered, "You're right, Punk. You are absolutely right, and I'm sorry."

Punk sighed as his anger evaporated. Seeing his little sister with her shoulders bent and a sad look in her eyes made him so unhappy. "It's okay, Melly, I understand how much you're hurting," he murmured, pulling her into a tight hug, "but please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise," Mel whispered into Punk's tattered shirt. "Never again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Mikaela found Randy sitting down by the edge of the ocean, the first words that came out of his mouth when she came walking up were, "So tell me, does Rhodes kiss better than I do?"

Mikaela froze, her heartbeat picking up. "Wh-what?" she stammered, praying she'd misunderstood him.

"You heard me," Randy said, still staring out over the ocean. "Please don't make me say it again."

Mikaela felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach. This was not how things were supposed to go. Randy wasn't supposed to find out about what she'd done with Cody. As if it wasn't enough that she was already guilty about it.

"Randy, you know I love you–"

"Goddammit, don't fucking lie to me anymore!" Randy shouted, finally spinning around to face her. He stood up and looked her right in the eye, rage simmering behind his steely-gray orbs. "You told me you loved me," he growled, an undercurrent of agony running through his cold tone. "Obviously, that was also a lie. Do you have any idea what you do to me? When I look at you, I see a girl that I would lay my life down for. And for the longest time, I believed that you would do the same for me. But yesterday, seeing you kissing Rhodes made me realize that you would just as soon let me die."

"That's not true!" Mikaela yelled back at him, angry tears springing to her eyes. "I would never do that! I would die for you any day! I'm just so confused right now. I don't know who I am anymore. I have no idea if my brother or best friend are even alive, and I feel like I'm losing my grip on my sanity. Do you have any idea what that feels like, Randy? To doubt your own state of mind? It's maddening! It's maddening..." Mikaela stopped talking abruptly and fell to her knees in the sand, sobs pouring out of her in a rush. She clutched at her chest, leaving deep gouges in the skin, trying to rip out the heart that was causing her so much trouble.

Fingers closed around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her chest. She let her hands fall limply to her sides as strong arms enveloped her, pulling her into a warm, solid chest.

"Shh," Randy murmured, stroking her hair and rocking her gently back and forth while she wailed. "I know what that's like, 'Kaela. Believe me, I know. That's why I can't lose you. You're my sanity."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody Rhodes stood in the shade of a palm tree a few feet away, watching the scene in front of him with a clenched jaw. It was so hard for him to sit back and do nothing while Mikaela's tough exterior crumbled away, but he knew that his presence would only do her more harm than good. So he stayed back, hidden in the shadows, biding his time.

There was nothing else to do on this goddamn island, so he'd thought up a pretty good plan for winning her back, and no Randy Orton was going to stop him.

**A/N: Yes, I realize that this was a very dark chapter, but I'm in a bit of a dark mood right now, so I hope you'll forgive me. XD Okay, Mel might have the next chapter up tonight, but if not then it should be up tomorrow before RAW. Don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! I'm kind of tired, but I figured why not just do chapter seven anyways? (: Overall, I thought that the paper-per-view was pretty good. So it was one of the better ones in awhile. RAW tomorrow should be good, can't wait to see how that goes. Hopefully Zack will be on. (: Here's seven, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Mikaela woke up from a nap to see Randy still beside her. She smiled at the sight of this. "I was afraid I was going to wake up and find you gone again." She whispered, intertwining their fingers.

Randy shook his head, kissing her forehead. "Not a chance," he said. "I'm not letting you get away from me. I won't lose you, especially to Rhodes of all people."

Mikaela smirked, "jealous?"

Randy huffed. "Not at all."

Mikaela laughed slightly. "I'd say otherwise," she giggled, kissing him. "Mmmm, it feels good to wake up to you again. I've missed it."

"Not as much as I've missed you," he whispered into her skin.

Mikaela smiled against his skin, kissing Randy deeply as her tongue was quick to find Randy's, and her hands were just as fast to remove his shirt.

Randy was just as quick to remove Mikaela's shirt as he kicked off his shirt.

Mikaela giggled as Randy flipped her over so he was now the one on top. "I don't think so," he whispered as kissed her down her throat, slowly making his way to her shoulder, and down her chest, and her bare stomach, stopping just before her waistline.

Mikaela ran her fingers through his hair, both of them already out of breath. "God…Randy.." she panted. "I forgot what this feels like."

"How could you possibly forget how this feels when we do it just about every single day?" He winked at her, sliding off her jeans.

Mikaela laughed, "I wish I knew."

Within moments, the two removed the rest of their underclothing, and just like always, they got caught up in the moment with each other. Wasting no time of course.

Ten minutes later, Randy was on top of Mikaela, panting heavily as the couple laid there together trying so hard to catch their breaths.

"That was great," he said. "But then you always are."

"So are you," Mikaela smirked, kissing him deeply as she bit down on his lower lip, tugging at the hairs in the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Yummy," she whispered into his skin.

Randy laughed, bringing Mikaela closer to him. "I agree."

On the outside of the hut, Cody Rhodes returned to the heartbreaking scene of Mikaela with Randy. Again.

He threw the bucket of water he had just gotten into a nearby tree, cursing under his breath. He hated Randy Orton more than anything or anyone.

Twenty minutes after laying there with each other, Randy knew he needed to go and get some water and more fruit for his team because of the fact they were running low on both of the supplies.

"I'll be back soon," he mumbled, getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Mikaela whined.

"I'm going to get us some fruit and water so we can eat something tonight. If you don't eat, you'll get sick."

"Let me go with you."

Randy shook his head, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

Mikaela sighed, falling back into the sand. "Fine."

Randy chuckled. "Love you, see you in a bit."

"Love you too," Mikaela mumbled as she watched her boyfriend leave their hut, and make his way into the forest.

Stretching, Mikaela got up, and went outside, looking around. "Cody?" She asked, looking at her ex who was leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look sad."

"Cheery," he replied sarcastically.

Mikaela laughed slightly, "oh Cody." She sighed. "Go on a walk with me," she whispered, pulling him along as she held onto his hand.

Cody gave in, not wanting to turn her down. After all, he did want her back.

Mikaela led Cody along for awhile, so the two could get away. But not too far. They were actually only a few feet away from their hut.

"So," Cody started. "What is it exactly that you want?" He asked, leaning against the tree that was behind him.

"Hm," Mikaela said, thinking for a moment. "That's quite simple, actually. I want you."

Cody only looked at her, "it didn't looked like you did earlier when you were begging for Orton to forgive you." Cody huffed.

Mikaela smirked. "Cody, baby. Don't you see it's just all a part of my plan to get you back?" She winked.

Cody chuckled. "I don't know if I should believe you."

"You should. It's you I want. How could I not want you? I mean, look at you!"

Cody smirked. "You got that right," he whispered into her ear as he pinned her up against the tree, and kissed her neck.

Mikaela titled her head back, giving Cody easier access to her neck as she closed her eyes, mumbling his name. Cody always made her feel so good. He always knew how to take her breath away.

Running her fingers through his hair, she relaxed as she allowed Cody to kiss her neck, making his way down to her right shoulder, and then back up her neck to her jaw before kissing her lips.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her lips, and kissed her down her left shoulder. Then once again, he slowly made his way back up.

"I could get used to this," Mikaela breathed, kissing him again as she shoved her tongue down her throat.

"I already am," Cody breathed as he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know yet," she said. "But all I know is that I'm going to end up with you."

"As you should," he winked.

"Of course," she winked back.

**xoxoxoxoxoox **

Mel Brooks was sitting against a large tree, her eyes red and puffy crying for the past couple of hours. As of right now, it was as if she didn't even exist to Zack any longer. That was killing her inside. She had never felt so numb in her life. So incomplete.

Not being able to take the pain she was feeling any longer, she grabbed her iPod, and decided to go for a walk along the shore.

Her iPod didn't have much battery left, but it had enough to last maybe another hour or so. She was trying to save it for as long as she could. Using it rarely and slowly.

She put in her headphones as she tried her best to shutout the world around her, and the deep pain in her heart that she was feeling.

She scrolled through her list of songs, passing her and Zack's song. She sighed deeply as she ignored it, and continued to go through her list of songs.

Finally, after a few moments she selected the song _A Thousand Years_.

This song reminded Mel of her and Zack in so many ways, but she couldn't help but listen to it anyway. She figured it would numb the pain. Even if it was just a little bit.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Mel sat down in the sand, tears soaking her face. She watched as the sun had fully set now, and darkness was quick to surround her.

She loved Zack from their first interaction, and she would love him for the rest of her life. Even if he no longer loved her.

As she sat there, her eyes closed as she focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Her mind couldn't help but go back but go to the first time she had interacted with him.

_[Flashback]:_

_"Mel?" Zack said, sidling up to the brunette. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pretty shaken up."_

_Mel gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay."_

_"Still, you look pretty weak. Here, lean on me until we get back to the locker room," Zack said, offering his arm to her. _

_Mel smiled again and wrapped her hands around the offered arm, leaning into his side. _

_Mikaela watched from the corner of her eye, a flicker of a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. So Mel had a thing for Zack, huh? Interesting._

_[End of Flashback]_

Mel took a deep breath as she felt tears soak her face again. She glanced back over towards her hut as her eyes met with Zack's for just a quick moment, but all she received was a cold glare from Zack, making it clear he wanted nothing to do her.

Sighing, Mel pulled her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on them, and closed her eyes again. This was too much for her, too painful.

Moments later, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her.

She looked up, knowing it couldn't be Zack, but smiled slightly at the sight of Mike beside her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he whispered into her skin. "I hate seeing you this upset."

"I wouldn't be so upset if Zack didn't act like I no longer existed to him. He's killing me."

"Shhh, I know. But you know what? You got me to lean on, and I'm not leaving you alone. Ever."

Mel smiled a little, but the pain she was feeling was much a lot stronger. "It hurts so bad.." she said, trailing off as she started to cry.

Mike rocked her back and fourth in his arms gently as he whispered comforting words to her.

Sobs escaped Mel's body as she shook against Mike's strong frame. "I just want him to talk to me again. To say _anything_. I don't care if he says he hates me. I can't handle him not talking to me." She choked out in between her sobs.

"I know Melly, I know. Shhhh, relax. You're getting yourself all worked up. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise. Shhhh."

Mel took a deep breath, choking from crying so hard.

"Easy Mel, relax, shhhh. Come on, you need to go to bed, you've had a rough day."

At this point, Mel didn't even fight Mike. She just allowed him to lead her to his hut.

As she made her way inside, she stole a glance at Zack who only looked right through her.

The look he had given her, crushed Mel's heart even more if that was even possible.

She broke into sobs again as Mike sat down in the spot he slept in, bringing Mel down with him. "Shhhh," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair as he leaned up against the wall behind him. "It's okay, you're all right."

Taking a deep shaking breath, Mel closed her eyes. Thinking of Zack.

So much for forever and always.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter seven! Slightly sad with Mel. But interesting with Cody/Randy/Mikaela, right? 'Kaela won't be able to get eight up tomorrow, so I'll probably fill in for her if I get the chance. Review, we love you! Reviews are the best thing you can give a writer, so keep them coming our way! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel! I have to type of 'Kaela's chapters for her since she's banned from computers for awhile. xD However, she did send me this whole thing through text messages, and then I typed it up for her so I'd be able to come on my laptop and post it! Thank God we love you, and thankfully here and I work well as a team, or this wouldn't be happening right now. xD  
**

**Chapter 8**

"We should go explore the rest of the island," John said over a boring breakfast of fruit and fish the next morning. "After all, it's possible that there's civilization further in."

"Is that really such a good idea?" AJ piped up from beside him, her brown eyes shining with worry. "Who knows what's out there."

"John's right," Hunter said, dropping fish bones into the sand by the fire. "We can't stay here forever. I miss my wife."

John nodded. "Okay then. I'll go after I'm finished eating."

Randy stood up from where he'd been sitting with Mikaela. "I'll go with you," he told John, ignoring Mikaela's horrified gasp.

"Randy-"

"I'll go too," Cody interrupted her, standing up and glowering at Randy.

Mikaela scrambled to her feet and stepped quickly between them, looking anxiously from one to the other. "You can't go," she cried.

"Why not?" Cody asked, glaring over her head at Randy.

"Because I can't lose you," Mikaela told him, looking him right in his piercing blue eyes. Then she spun

around to face Randy. "Either of you," she whispered, bringing a hand up to rest on the side of his face.

"You're not going to lose me," Randy murmured, covering her hand with his.

"You're not going to lose me either," Cody added, ignoring Randy's warning growl.

"You don't know that," Mikaela whimpered, winding her arms tightly around Randy's waist and burying her face in his bare chest. "What would I do without you?" she breathed into his skin.

Randy stroked her hair comfortingly, at the same time shooting a smug smirk at Cody, who looked like he wanted to punch something. "You don't have to worry about that," Randy told Mikaela, kissing her forehead. "It's me and John; no animal stands a chance." Behind him, Cody scowled at being purposefully left out.

"I still don't want you to go," Mikaela whispered, but Randy was already untangling himself from her.

"I have to, baby," he murmured, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Just sit tight with AJ and Hunter, and we'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"Okay," Mikaela mumbled. Randy gave her a quick kiss goodbye and then walked over to where John stood with AJ.

Cody glanced at Mikaela, not expecting to get a warm goodbye from her. "See ya."

He started to walk away, but Mikaela seized his wrist. "Cody..." she whispered.

One look into her gray eyes told him what she needed. He stepped closer until he was pressed up against her, bringing his hands up to caress her face. She leaned into his gentle touch, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling his head down.

Their lips met, and they kissed like they were never going to see each other again, which was a possibility. Mikaela played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him even tighter against her, pouring all of the love she'd been hiding away for months into that one desperate kiss.

Randy watched from a few feet away, his face a mixture of emotions. The only thing that kept him from storming over there and ripping the two apart was the knowledge that Mikaela needed Cody.

She always would, no matter what Randy did to try and make her forget about him. Randy's love for her was what made him stand there and watch Cody kiss his girlfriend with a passion that made him want to rip the younger man into pieces.

Mikaela finally broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against Cody's. "Please be safe," she whispered. "I need you in one piece."

Cody stroked the side of her face with his thumb. "I'll come back, I promise," he said. Seeing the concern in her gray gaze, he added, "And I'll make sure Randy does, too."

Mikaela smiled, knowing how hard it was for him to say that. "Thank you," she said, hugging him tightly.

Cody pulled away from the embrace a few seconds later and headed over to John and Randy. The three of them then walked off into the jungle, leaving the remaining three behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks sat on the beach, drawing letters in the sand with a stick. She had just finished the letter "K" when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Eve standing there.

"Hey, Mel," the brunette Diva said quietly. "Can we talk?"

Mel hesitated, not quite sure if she was ready to talk to Eve yet. The memory of Zack kissing her burned her mind, and Mel swallowed hard. "Sure," she said finally, patting the sand beside her.

Eve sat down beside Mel and sighed when she saw the name "Zack" written in the sand, guilt weighing her down. "He loves you, you know," Eve murmured, gesturing to the name.

"Yeah, I could really see the love a few nights ago," Mel said bitterly.

Eve ran a hand through her curls and bit her bottom lip. "Listen, Mel, about what happened-"

"It's okay, Eve," Mel interrupted, her voice flat. "I know you love Mikey. What happened with Zack is over.

I understand that you had nothing to do with it."

Eve studied her. "So you don't hate me?"

"No," Mel sighed. "I just...I just wish that he'd listen to me. I love him, not Mikey."

"He knows that," a different voice said from behind the two Divas. Eve and Mel whipped around, and both smiled when they saw who was standing there.

"Hi Mikey," Mel said warmly. Mike sat down between the two and rested his elbows on his knees. "Zack's just confused right now," he told Mel. "He sees me as a threat, even though deep down he knows that you love him more than anything. He just needs time to figure it out."

Mel smiled at him. "Thank you," she murmured, calmed a bit by Mike's status report.

Mike nodded, slinging an arm around Eve's shoulders. Mel rested her head on his shoulder, and the three of them sat quietly for a few moments, staring out at the ocean. Then Mike spoke up.

"I wonder if Mikaela's okay," he murmured, a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

Mel and Eve just sat with him as the waves lapped gently agonist the beach, neither of them knowing what to say.

**A/N: There's chapter eight! I should have nine up later tonight, or tomorrow. xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! Now that chapter eight is done, I'm gonna do nine! Man, Zack has been missing forever, and it's killing me guys. Give me some Zack news. Any Zack news. As long as it's not depressing news…I love his song, "Hoski" my future husband can totally rap, guys. I can't wait to see his video for it, it's gonna be so cute, so funny, and…amazing. I can't wait! Anyway, here's chapter nine, enjoy! I hope you all add a great Thanksgiving! Love you!**

**Chapter 9**

Mikaela pulled Cody Rhodes down with her, both of them out of breath as they pulled away to catch their breaths.

Panting, Mikaela stroked his left cheek. "Shhh, you're okay now." She said, trialing soft kisses down his neck, and throat. "I'm gonna make sure you're all right now. You're okay, I'm right here."

Even though it was dark, Mikaela could see the fear in Cody's eyes. "I'm just glad I could get back to you. That I could find you. You're all I care about."

"And you're all I care about," she whispered into his skin as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and brought him closer to her and kissing him deeply.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and then removed his shirt, and Mikaela brought him back down to her lips, causing his to crash into hers roughly and with a bit of force as she bit down on his lip.

He kissed her back just as roughly, his fingers getting tangled within her blonde hair.

Mikaela gasped, shoving her tongue into his mouth, and practically down his throat.

Cody pulled away after several minutes as he kissed Mikaela down her neck, to her shoulder, sliding her shirt off of her shoulder as he place a few kisses on her bare shoulder.

Mikaela closed her eyes, tilting her head back giving Cody easier access to her neck.

She quietly moaned, getting lost in the moment with Cody. Randy was in the back of her mind, but that only lasted a few seconds as Cody brought her back into their own world, as he kicked off his jeans, and began to slid off hers.

She knew this was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be sleeping with Cody while she was with Randy.

But when Cody came to her such an emotional mess because he was beaten up somewhat, and he couldn't find Randy or John, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

And that's exactly what she was doing.

Besides, Cody was always the one for her, the one she always wanted.

Even though she was in love with Randy too, he wasn't Cody.

Cody had pulled Mikaela away from her thoughts again when she had realized that Cody had kissed her all the way down her neck, to her shoulder, down her bare chest, and stomach. Stopping right at her waistline.

"Are you sure you want this?" He breathed, licking her skin. "I want you, but I just need to make sure you want me, too…that you won't regret this. Regret me."

Mikaela's eyes locked with Cody's, and she could see them clearly, even through the darkness that was now surrounding them. "Of course I want you, it's always been you. It's always going to be you. That's never going to change."

Cody let out a sigh of relief that he had seem to be holding for the longest time. "I was hoping you'd say that…I don't know what I would've done if you said something else."

Mikaela frowned at him. "What else was I going to say? That I want to spend the rest of my life with Randy?" She asked, shaking her head. "Of course not. It's you. It's always…been you."

Cody kissed her deeply. "And it's always been you, too." He sighed as he pulled away and stroked her cheek. "I'm just glad it's the same both ways."

"Of course.." she whispered into the kiss.

Cody smiled against the kiss. He was winning, and Randy was losing. This was just the way he wanted things to be. He was meant to be with Mikaela, not Randy Orton.

Ten minutes later, the two lay in their hut out of breath, both of them trying so hard to catch their breaths. "That…was amazing. You were amazing."

"So were you," she whispered.

For the first time in a week and a half, Mikaela fell asleep in Cody's arms instead Randy Orton's, and Mikaela didn't even think twice about it.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Elsewhere on the island a very pissed off Randy Orton mumbled to himself as he swore under his breath.

"Oh get a hold of yourself. You're supposed to be a damn Viper, so why don't you start acting like it?" John growled, rolling his eyes.

"Um, incase you have some how forgotten, Cody left us behind! Not only that, but I'm willing to bet he found Mikaela! I'm going to rip his damn head off tomorrow!"

"Oh would you quiet down!" John shot back. "Jezz, you and Mikaela are nothing more than sex buddies. I need you, I want you now. Hot sex buddies. What the fuck is that?"

Randy glared at him, "we're more than that, you idiot. You wouldn't understand."

John laughed, "really? Because the first thing you two did when we got here was have sex. You didn't even…you didn't even look for food, or water. You just…had sex."

"Hey, when it's good, you get as much as you can get."

John only stared at him in response, shaking his head. "We've got to sleep here for tonight. We should be able to make our way back just fine in the morning. It's just to dark to see anything right now."

Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine, goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Orton."

For the first time since he had gotten here, Randy fell asleep without Mikaela. Wondering what she was doing, and if she was thinking about him too. Worried about him.

Too bad she wasn't.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

AJ sighed as she paced back and forth in front of her hut. "What's the matter, AJ?"

AJ turned around to see Hunter standing behind her. "John isn't back yet…I'm worried 'bout him.." she whispered.

Hunter sighed sadly, "it's okay, AJ. I know that John is just fine. I know that for a fact. He's a strong guy. He can take good care of himself."

AJ nodded in agreement as Hunter hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I promise that John will be here when you wake up."

AJ smiled weakly at The Game. "Thanks, Hunter."

"Anytime. What are friends for?"

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Mel glanced over at Mike, who still hadn't moved from hours ago. She hadn't left his side, even though Eve had left quite some time ago.

She crawled over to him, sitting next to him. "Are you okay, Mikey?"

Mike turned to her, looking at her. "Yeah Mel, I'm all right. Thanks. But more importantly, are you okay?"

Mel looked away from him, playing with the sand as she allowed it to fall in between her fingers. "I'm okay.."

Mike shocked Mel when she felt his hand stroke the side of her face, causing her to look up at him. "No you aren't." He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Come here," he murmured.

With tears in her eyes, Mel moved into his open arms as he was quick to wrap them around her. "Shhhh," he whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I hate to see you cry, it breaks my heart into a million pieces."

Mel broke into a rough, harsh sob as the small Diva's body shook against his own.

Mike swallowed hard, fighting the tears in his own eyes now. Deep down, he still cared for Mel more than anything, and it killed him to see her like this.

"Why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Mel.." Mike said, trailing off. "Nothing is wrong with you. I promise."

"Then why would he break his promise to me? He promised me forever and always. He…he knows about Matt.." Mel trailed off as tears soaked her face. "My heart has never hurt this bad." She choked out through her sobs. "He's killing me."

Mike brought Mel closer to him, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss onto her temple, and waited several long moments before pulling away. "I rather this pain be on me than you, and I would do anything to take it away."

Mel couldn't respond. She was too afraid to open her mouth, knowing that when she did, nothing more than a harsh sob would come out of it.

Mike sighed sadly as he felt himself tear up. "Come with me, you're sleeping with me tonight."

Mel didn't say anything, she didn't fight him, she didn't resist. She didn't have the strength to anymore. She was too weak emotionally, physically, and mentally. So she just allowed Mike to carry her to his hut, which was about a mile away.

By the time he had gotten there, Mel had finally cried herself to sleep.

Sighing tiredly, Mike sat down with Mel still in his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

Punk looked at him, "how's she doing?"

Mike only shook his head. His fingers still gently running through her hair. "Ryder is killing her, I've never seen her like this, Punk. Not even when Matt put her through the hell he did."

Punk growled low in his throat. "I want to kill Ryder. But that would only make it worse on my sister. Please take care of her, you…you have a way with her, Mike. You help her unlike anyone else. I can't even help her the way you do. Please…don't leave her. My sister needs you, and I need my sister."

"I love your sister, Punk. I'm never going to leave her."

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Zack Ryder growled low in his throat. For the fourth night in a row, he had watched Mike carry his ex-girlfriend into his own hut to go to bed with him.

"What are you so pissed off about?" A voice asked.

Zack looked up at Eve, to see her standing before him. "You're boyfriend," he spat. "Doesn't know how to keep his damn hands off of Mel even though he's with you." He said through his teeth.

"_You _broke up with _her_, Zack. _You _made her give you your ring back. You kissed me in front of her! What more do you want!?"

"For him to keep his fucking hands off of her!" He yelled back. "How does this not bug you!?"

"Because Mike and I are on a break," she simply replied. "He wants to help Mel since apparently you want nothing more other than to put her through hell."

"I don't want to put her through anything! But I came back to find her in bed with Mike!"

"Because he was trying to calm her down! She was so upset that she couldn't look for you that night that she had lost her mind."

Zack sighed. "Yeah. Well, coming back to that, sucked. And I don't trust her, I don't trust him. And I sure as hell don't trust the two of them when they're alone together."

"I don't know what you want, Zack. She has no other options other than to lean on Mike."

She has you. She has her brother."

Eve shook her head. "She may have me, and she may have Punk. But Mike has a way with her, Zack. They have a connection."

Zack sighed. "Then fine. Whatever. I give up. It's clear she wants him anyways, so she can have him."

Eve looked at him, sighing too. "Zack, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, I'm done trying. I don't care. There is no forever and always."

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**A/N: Since tomorrow is Sunday, 'Kaela might text me chapter ten so I can put it up. Then I'll try and do eleven. But I do have a major project I have to start for school that's due Thursday. So we'll see. (: Please review guys, they mean the world to us! (: Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's Mel! I know it's been forever, and both Mikaela and I are really sorry about that. She's still grounded from the computer, so she can't really help with the story at the moment. But I'm going to try my very best to start updating again for you guys. So please stick with us, and please review! It would mean a lot to the both of us! Thank you, and Merry Christmas guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Mikaela woke up in the arms of Cody Rhodes. And she was happy about this, but for some reason her mind went right to Randy. She was thinking of Randy while lying in bed with Cody. Something wasn't right about this. But who did she belong with? Cody or Randy?

She sighed hopelessly as she crawled out of the hut, and walked down along the shore. The waves hitting her bare feet as she began to get lost in her thoughts. She loved Cody, and she loved Randy. But right now, in all reality, she was doing nothing more than leading them both on and playing with both of their hearts. She needed to pick one, and stay with them. But she didn't know if she would ever be able to do that.

Part of her believed that she belonged with Randy because they were so alike. They understood each other on levels no one else ever understood. He accepted her for who she was, and he loved her for who she was. He was her, and she was him. She also helped him control the voices that controlled him. She made those voices go away, and she made Randy's life normal. So, maybe did belong with Randy.

On the other hand, there was Cody. Her soulmate, the love of her life, he was everything to her. But was that enough? Maybe Cody was no longer enough. But then again, maybe he _never_ was enough for her, and it was truly Randy who was meant for her all along.

She didn't know who she was supposed to be with exactly, but she was beginning to lean more towards Randy. There was something that just drew her to him, and she couldn't turn him away. She couldn't reject him. It was as if she needed him. As if he was her soulmate, the love of her life. And maybe he was.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Randy's voice. She spun around quickly, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Did you miss me?" He smirked.

It took Mikaela a moment to realize that this wasn't a dream, and that he was truly standing in front of her. "Of course I missed you, baby!" She said, jumping into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Damn did he taste good. She forgot what he did to her.

He quietly moaned into her mouth, seeing that she was in no mood to waste any time. He kissed her back, deepening it as he ran her fingers through her hair. His fingers got caught in her hair for a moment, and he tugged at her blonde hair, deepening the kiss.

Mikaela whimpered she wasn't in any mood to wait. She wanted Randy, and she wanted him now. "Don't make me wait, baby. I need you. I need you now." She said, kissing him down his neck as she sucked on it. "You taste so good, Randy. It's been too long since I've had you." She whispered into his skin.

Randy chucked. "It's only been twenty-four hours, 'Kaela."

"Hmmm," she whispered into his neck, sucking on it again. "Has it really only been a day? She smirked. "It feels so much longer than that, Randy Orton."

Randy growled low in his throat. Mikaela knew that her sucking on his neck drove him crazy, and it made him weak. It made him want her. "Stop it, 'Kaela," he groaned.

Mikaela smirked again. "Mmm, sorry, baby. I can't. I need you, and I want you, now." She said as she took him by the hand, and led him back to their hut. Once inside, she was quick to remove his shirt from his body. She was just as quick to pull him into another kiss, and kiss him down his neck before laying him down in his bed, and kissing him down his neck and chest.

Cody Rhodes stood outside of his hut as he watched Mikaela led Randy into their hut. He knew she was going to sleep with him, when she had just slept with him last night. when she had just told him that it was him along. That was bullshit, and so was his relationship with Mikaela. He was sick of Mikaela leading him on all the time, and only using him for sex. Cody Rhodes was done with Mikaela Mizanin and her games. For all he cared, Randy could have her, because he didn't want a damn thing to do with her.

Back inside the hut, Randy quietly groaned. Mikaela was right; it really did feel like more than twenty-four hours.

Mikaela made her way back up his bare chest, and kissed him deeply. Moments later, Randy flipped her over so he was on top, and he kissed her down her neck before removing her shirt.

He kissed her down her neck again, down her chest, and finally stopped at her waistline. He couldn't wait anymore, he was sick of waiting.

He kicked off his shorts and boxers, and then removed the rest of Mikaela's body before kissing her again.

Ten minutes later, the two lay next to each other completely out of breath, and a sweaty mess. "That was great, you were great," He whispered into her ear.

Mikaela smiled, kissing him deeply, "and so were you."

Mikaela lied there with Randy, listening to his deep breathing as he slept. Once again, her mind was running. Only this time, she was thinking of Cody Rhodes.

* * *

Mel woke up around noon the next day, and she was still in Mike's arms. She didn't wanna move. She felt safe there. She felt wanted. She felt loved.

Mike looked down at Mel, running his fingers through her hair. "Look who's awake," he said softly.

Mel gave him a weak smile as she began to stir. "I don't wanna move." She said quietly.

"You don't have to," he said. "You can stay here for as long as you'd like to stay."

Mel looked up at him; he was always so sweet to her, so caring. He was taking care of her, and there for her when no one else would be. He was what she needed. But she wouldn't dare to let herself fall in love with him. No way. That could never happen. She may have had feelings for him since she was five, but she could never…ever fall in love with Mike Mizanin.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked looking up at him as her hazel eyes met his blue ones.

He looked back into her eyes, gently stroking her cheek. "Why not?"

Mel didn't know if she really had an answer for that question. She couldn't think of one, no matter how hard she tried. So she only shrugged.

"Exactly," he whispered. "I'm gonna help you get through this, Mel. This is Zack's loss. Not yours."

Mel frowned. "But it is my loss, because I love him."

"And if he's worth it, he'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then maybe he never loved you to begin with, maybe he wasn't who you thought he was."

Mel looked at him confused. "I don't know what to think."

"Then don't think about anything right now. Just come with me, and go on a walk with me on the beach." He said, standing to his feet.

Mel hesitated for a moment, but accepted his request. He took her hand into his, and led her to the beach. Once they were at the shoreline, he took her shoes into his right hand, his left hand in Mel's.

"See, this isn't too bad, is it?" He whispered, glancing at the small Diva. The girl he had been in love with since the age of nine.

Mel shook her head, smiling slightly. "No," she whispered as she glanced back at where Zack and Eve were. "But I do wish he'd talk to me again. I didn't get this tattoo for nothing," she said, pointing to her lower back.

"I know," Mike said softly. "But like I told you, if the two of you were truly meant to be, if the two of you were really forever and always, then he'll come back."

Mel nodded, she didn't know what else to do, and she was still mentally drained from this whole situation. "If I need to cry again tonight, you'll be here for me, right?" She nervously asked Mike, glancing at him.

Mike looked back at her. "Of course I will." He whispered, tightening the grip on her hand. "I'll always be here for you, Mel. I'm never going anywhere." _I love you_. He thought to himself as he and Mel continued to make their way down the shoreline.

* * *

Zack Ryder sighed deeply, raking a hand through his messy blonde hair. He…was an idiot. He knew he was killing Mel, but he also knew he was losing her to Mike if he hadn't already lost her.

He didn't want to lose her, he did love her. More than anything, but his jealously was getting the best of him, and he was acting like an idiot because of it. And because of that, he was losing the girl he loved to someone else.

He nervously stood to his feet. He had to go and get Mel back. He let her walk away once, and he couldn't lose her again. Zack Ryder was in love with Mel Brooks, and he was going to get her back.

He meant what he said, he loved her, and he would love her forever and always.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was all right, guys. I wasn't too happy with the turn out, but I did try my best! Please review and I'll try to get another chapter up within the next few days! Thanks, and Merry Christmas! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! Still filling in for Mikaela…not so sure when she'll be able to come back, but…until then I'll be trying my best to post chapters as often as I can. :) I'm not sure if anyone is reading this fic anymore, since we only got two reviews for the last chapter. And that's unusual…but if you are reading this, then please review guys. We're writing for y'all, and want to hear what you think of it! Anyway, here's eleven, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Cody Rhodes was fishing for some lunch on the shoreline. Well, breakfast, because it was only near 10am. But he couldn't sleep last night. He was sick and tired of watching Mikaela make out Randy when she had just "made love" to him less than twenty-four hours ago to only turn around and fuck Randy.

As far as Cody was concerned, he and Mikaela didn't make love that night. At first, he thought that's what it was. But he was proven wrong once Randy had come back, and Mikaela slept with him. So in Cody's mind, he was nothing more than a sex buddy to Mikaela Mizanin. A fill in until Randy got back.

And he was done with that. He was done with her.

He cursed under his breath when he realized that he had cut his thumb while trying to get the fish off the damn hook, but he was too pissed off to care.

When he turned around, Mikaela was standing there. He growled low in his throat. "What in the hell do you want?" He asked, picking up his bucket of water with his breakfast in it.

Mikaela shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, looking down at the sand. "Do you have a fish in there for Randy and me too?" She asked quietly. "Randy isn't feeling the best this morning, and I wanted to make him some breakfast.

Cody laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "No. I don't. Nor will I get him one. He can catch his own damn breakfast."

Mikaela flinched at his tone. "What's your problem?"

Cody looked up from the sand, his eyes meeting Mikaela's. "What's my problem? Oh, that's easy. It's you." He said coldly before walking away.

Mikaela grabbed his elbow, but he spun around quickly. "Don't touch me. I don't know where that hand has been." He said, his eyes cold.

Mikaela avoided his gaze. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you, it's you. Don't bother speaking to me the rest of the time you and I are on this island, because I want nothing to do with you. I'm done with you. I'm done with your games. I'm done being your fuck buddy. You wanna hide your love for me; you wanna only love me when no one else is around? Then I'm done, Mikaela."

Mikaela went to say something, but Cody was quick to cut her off. "No." He said coldly. "I wasn't finished. "I asked you to marry me, I asked you to spend the rest of my life with me, but you picked Randy over me. And guess what? Now you can have him. Because I'm done, I can't do this anymore. You made your choice, so now you can live with it."

With that said, Cody picked up his fish, his fishing rod, and left. He felt much better. He finally got the stress of holding in his feelings off of his shoulders, and he felt proud of himself. He was better without Mikaela.

* * *

Mikaela stood there in shock. Had Cody honestly just walked away from her that easily? No. No way. That didn't happen. Cody will be back. She knows deep in her heart that he will be. And he knows it too.

After an hour and a half of trying to catch a stupid fish, Mikaela finally got one. She took it back to Randy who was lying down in the hut. Cody was nowhere to be found. She sighed. This sucked.

"Hey baby," she said giving him plate with his fish and some fruit on it. "You hungry?"

Randy groaned, trying to sit up. "Yeah, babe. Thanks." He said tiredly. "God, I feel like shit."

Mikaela frowned, running her fingers through his hair, and kissing is forehead. "I know you do. But I'll take care of you." She whispered into his skin. "I'll take good care of you."

Randy smiled weakly. "You always do."

Mikaela smiled back as the two ate their breakfast in silence.

Not being able to take it any longer, Mikaela broke it. "Would a massage help?"

Randy grinned. "Yes."

Mikaela smirked at Randy took off his shirt and she sat on her knees behind him, massaging his neck and shoulder. After a while, he pulled her over his shoulder, so she was now lying on her back, and he leaned down, kissing her deeply. "Mmmm, I think I just need you." He whispered in between their kisses.

Mikaela smirked as she pulled him down with her, and they kissed again. He was quick to climb over her, kicking off his boxers, and ripping her clothes away from her body.

Ten minutes later, the two were sweaty and breathless.

Cody snorted. Randy Orton was apparently was feeling just fine, and Mikaela honestly didn't care about him. It was clear.

* * *

A few feet away, Hunter, John, and AJ were also eating breakfast. Well, AJ wasn't. She was more so picking at hers.

"What's wrong, AJ?"

AJ frowned at John, moving around the fruit that was on her plate. "I wanna go home." She said quietly. "I'm sick of being stuck here, there's nothing to do."

John frowned too. He didn't know what to do. It's not as if he had an answer for AJ at the moment, because he didn't. He couldn't just magically make a plane appear; otherwise they would've been off of here already.

So, instead, he came up with anyone idea. "How about you and I go looking for some seashells after we eat breakfast?" He asked, looking up at her. A small smile crossed his lips.

AJ grinned back at him. "That sounds great!" She chirped. "Thanks John."

"Anytime," he winked.

Hunter who was sitting across from AJ and John frowned. "What about me? Now I'm going to be all alone."

John chuckled. "Don't worry, man. You and I can go hunting after AJ and I get back. I won't leave you for too long."

Hunter nodded, taking the last bite of his fruit. "Good to know."

* * *

Zack Ryder sighed in defeat as he watched Mel and Mike walk along the shoreline together. They had been together since Mel had gotten up, and Zack didn't want to go after her. She looked so happy with Mike. Maybe Zack had screwed it up, and wouldn't be able to get her back. Maybe Mel was better off with Mike.

Eve walked over to Zack, sitting beside him. "Now that you can't have her, you want her back, don't you?"

Zack glanced at her, feeling guilty. "I never wanted to lose her, Eve."

"You should've thought about that before you started being an asshole."

Zack gave her a look. "Don't you think I know that?" He asked in a low whisper. "I…they just…there's something between them…I don't know….look at them, Eve." He sighed deeply, playing in the sand. "Should I go and talked to her?"

"You never know until you try," she shrugged. "Mel is still in love with you. She's always going to be in love with you. You were her first true love, Zack. Nothing is going to change that."

Zack sat up fully, looking at her. "How do you know all this?"

Eve smiled a little. "Zack, Mel tells me everything. She's always going to love you. Even if she does try dating Mike for a while."

Zack froze. "Do you think they'll last?"

Eve shrugged again. "Here's what I do know, though. Mike loves Mel, and has since he was nine. He's been taking good care of her, but he always has. I also know Mel has feelings for him, but I don't know if she'd ever get in another relationship, unless you took her back. You're right. They do have something. But so do the two of you. Forever and always, remember?"

Zack smiled at those words. "You're smart, you know that?"

Eve smiled too. "And you're a good guy, Zack. Just give Mel some time."

Zack nodded, standing to his feet. "Thanks Eve."

* * *

Mel laughed at Mike who came out from under water, and shaking his head like a dog as he walked onto the shoreline to try and dry off some.

"Mikey!" She exclaimed. "That water is cold!" She smiled warmly at him. She was lying down in the sand in her blue bikini, and had a pair of his sunglasses on that he let her barrow.

Mike smiled back at he felt his heart skip a beat. Mel was still wet from their swim earlier, but was beginning to dry as the sun was shining down on her. He was in love with her.

Mel looked back at him, his eyes taking her breath away. They were perfect. "You have seaweed in your hair." She said, trying to change the subject, and keep herself from blushing.

Mike chuckled as he sat down next to her. "Thanks Mel." He said, taking it out. "Oh, hey, I made you this last night." He told her, pulling something out of his shorts pocket that was in the sand.

Mel gasped as she saw the necklace he had made her out of small seashells and stones. It was beautiful. "Mikey, it's perfect. I love it." She whispered sitting up.

"Good," he whispered back. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

Mel smiled again, and nodded.

Mike nervously moved so he was on his knees behind her as he slowly placed the necklace on her, and clasped it closed.

Mel then turned her head to catch Mike staring at her. She couldn't help but blush again, and this time, she wasn't able to hide it. "What?"

Mike shook his head, bringing a soft hand up to her face. "Nothing," he said quietly as he took some of her hair, and tucked it behind her ear. "It's just really great to see you happy again."

Mel felt tears well up behind her eyes, thankful that Mike couldn't see them since she was wearing his sunglasses. But that all changed when she couldn't stop them from falling, and they rolled down her cheeks. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you helping me through this."

Mike was quiet for a moment, and then wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'll help you through anything. Always."

Mel sighed as she pressed her forehead against Mike's, her eyes closed. "Thanks Mikey."

"You're welcome." He breathed, closing his eyes too. It took everything he had not to kiss her. He didn't want to rush her, but the more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her. And the more he fell in love with her, the more difficult it was to not act on his feelings.

Things were quiet for a moment until Mike finally spoke again. "Mel?"

Mel was pulled out of her thoughts as she took off Mike's sunglasses, and rested them on the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked, after not saying anything after several long moments.

Mel felt her breath get caught in her throat. Did she hear Mike correctly? Did he just ask her if he could kiss her? "It'll be the worst kiss of your life." She replied back after a couple of minutes, trying to avoid his gaze now that she no longer had his sunglasses on.

Mike gently turned her head back to him as their eyes met. "That's impossible. You're perfect."

Mel felt tears well up in her eyes, and roll down her cheeks again. "No, I'm far from it."

"Well, you are to me." He said looking directly into her eyes as he wiped her falling tears away. "You are to me," he repeated.

Mel didn't respond for a few minutes, but when she finally did, all she whispered was a low "yes."

Mike waited a moment, and then finally tilted his head before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Mel kissed him back, and then pulled away. "I told you it would suck."

Mike shook his head. "Best kiss of life."

Mel pushed his face away playfully, "Mikey. Please. You're a horrible lair."

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "Maybe I am. But I'd make a great boyfriend."

Mel looked at him in shock. Her heart was pounding out her chest. "Mikey…are you asking me out?"

Mike looked back at her. "Only if you say yes."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

Mike gave her a smile. "Of course you can. But just know I'll wait forever."

Zack, who was standing a few feet away, sighed sadly. He didn't know if there was a point in fighting for Mel anymore. Because it was obvious that he had just lost her to Mike.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter eleven guys! I made it a little bit on the longer side, so hopefully it was okay! Please review guys! Mikaela and I are losing a little bit of inspiration here! :/ Anyway, I'll try to have chapter twelve up within the next few days, so be on the lookout! -Mel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Mel hereeee. This is 'Kalea's chapter, but I'm posting it for her because she's still computer banded. So, review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

The light that had been shining down onto Mikaela's face was suddenly blocked out, and she opened her eyes, expecting to meet an unreadable steely gray gaze. But instead she found herself looking into a pair of icy blue eyes. "Cody?" she mumbled, still a little drowsy. "What are you doing?"

Cody tilted his head to one side, his eyes half closing. "I just wanted to look at you," he murmured. "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping." He paused for a moment, and then added, "Except when he's holding you. Then you just look sad."

Mikaela tensed up, her gray-blue eyes hardening in an instant. "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about him?" she snarled, sitting up and shoving him away. "You know nothing about Randy. You only see the front that he puts on for the rest of the world. You don't see the true Randy Orton. The one I fell in love with."

She put extra emphasis on those last few words, and anger flared up in the pit of Cody's stomach. The fact that she would use his feelings for her as a weapon pissed him off, and he growled, "You're right, I don't know what he's really like. But if the real him is anything like his front, then I wouldn't be surprised if he starts beating you."

The hard slap caught him by surprise, and he tumbled back into the sand. And then Mikaela was on top of him, her eyes blazing through the darkness of the hut. "He's ten times the man you will ever be," she hissed, her voice a low growl. Her tone triggered a memory deep within him: Randy, ramming Cody's face into a bank of lockers and telling him that he's worthless.

"Don't you see what he's doing to you?" Cody asked, a pleading note to his voice. "Can't you see?"

"All I see is a piece of shit who isn't even worth my time or energy," Mikaela spat, her words daggers that buried themselves deep into his heart. She stood up, glaring viciously down at him. "Stay away from me, and stay away from Randy."

And with that, she slipped out of the hut, leaving Cody lying on his back in the sand, staring up at the tangle of branches above his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the darkness, "but I have to save you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you thinking about?" Mel Brooks asked the young wrestler who sat cross-legged in front of her. His sky blue eyes flicked up from the letters he'd been drawing in the sand and locked onto hers, so clear that she could see her reflection in them.

"You," Mike Mizanin answered, smiling a little. "But that's normal."

Mel blushed deeply, feeling her heart rate pick up. "I think about you all the time too," she softly admitted.

"Of course you do," Mike replied, grinning. "Who wouldn't?"

Mel smiled, and Mike leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. The tide surged and washed away the two "M"'s written in the sand between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Cody found Randy Orton, he was kneeling in the sand at the edge of the jungle, using strips of his shirt to make spears. Every so often he would glance further along the beach to where Mikaela and AJ sat by the water, breaking seashells into jagged pieces to make things like fish hooks and knives. The slight softening on his scruffy face whenever his eyes landed on Mikaela always made Cody's blood boil. Mikaela belonged to him, not to Randy.

His shadow falling over the pile of spears laying in the sand announced his arrival to Randy, and the Viper looked up, his jaw tightening at the sight of the younger man. "What the hell do you want?"

Cody felt a prick of hate, and he said, "Do you talk to Mikaela with that mouth?"

Randy's eyes flashed, but he made no move to attack Cody. "Of course not," he said coolly, yanking a strip of fabric tight around a branch. "I don't talk to people I love that way."

"Huh, that's funny, I didn't know you were capable of emotion."

Randy stood up abruptly, dusting his hands off and turning to face him. "What do you want, Cody?" he asked, sounding almost tired.

"I want you to stay away from Mikaela," Cody told him flatly.

Randy laughed sharply. "And why would I do that?"

Cody locked eyes with him. "Because if you don't," he said slowly, "then I'll tell her your dirty little secret."

**A/N: 'Kay, so that's Mikaela's chapter! I'll have mine up tonight, too! So make sure to read and review both! Thanks guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here again! This time with my chapter. :) I know it's been forever since Mikaela and I have posted a chapter, but with school and work I'm crazy busy. D': Sorry for the lack of updates, guys! Maybe next weekend I'll be able to get another chapter up! Thanks for being patient! Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Mikaela looked over her shoulder into the distance, watching Cody and Randy closely. It was clear that the two were going at it again, and she could tell that soon one of them was going to overstep their boundaries soon.

AJ sighed. "Why do you keep going back and forth with them, Mikaela? Why do you keep leading them on and breaking ones heart, but them breaking the others in only a matter of time? You go back and forth, leading them on, sleeping with each of them behind one another's back….I don't get it…I don't understand."

Mikaela glared at her. "You don't understand because you don't know what love it, AJ." She said coldly before getting up, and running over to Cody and Randy. Gluing herself to Randy's side, taking his hand into hers. He looked as if he was going to explode.

Randy stared at Cody. "So you're going to blackmail me now? That's cute, Rhodes. Really cute," he growled. "You really don't have anything else better to do with your life, do you? Other than to fuck with people, I mean? And you must be pretty damn stupid to piss me off, because I could beat you so badly you won't move for a week." He spat coldly before taking off down the shoreline on his own.

Mikaela looked at Cody in response as she glanced over her shoulder quickly, seeing Randy walk away. "You selfish idiot, what's your problem? Are you blind? It was _never_ you, Cody. It was never you! It was always Randy! It was _always_ him. You were _never_ good enough for me, anyway. Randy is ten times the man you'll ever be. You'll _never_ be him. You'll never be _anything_!" She yelled.

Cody stared back at Mikaela. "It was always him?" Cody laughed bitterly. "Please. It's been me ever since you ran into me in the hallway, and I warned you about Mel. Just like I warned you about her, I'll warn you about him."

"Mel has _nothing_ to do this!" She shouted. "I don't even have a best friend anymore because of _you_." She sneered. "Mel is gone because of you."

"Because of me, this is my fault Mikaela!? No! She's gone because she's caught in between Zack and Mike and can't make up her mind! Like you with Randy and I!"

Mikaela laughed harshly. "You really must be stupid, Cody. Because I told you I chose Randy, and I meant it."

Cody flinched. "Don't you dare _come_ back to me the next time you wanna screw me, because I'm done playing your games. I'm done with you. That's all you do, Mikaela. You play games, and you fuck people over. But guess what? This time, I'm not gonna let you hurt me. No, not again. This time, I'm leaving you, and I'm not coming back."

Mikaela laughed again. "You know you'll come back to me, Cody. We both know you can't stay away from me. You love me too much." She said, mocking him with a smirk on her face. "I just don't love you back. But then again….I never really did."

With that said, Mikaela turned on her heel, and walked down towards the shore to catch up with Randy. He was now sitting in the sand, pushing it around with his hands as he stared off into the distance.

She sat down beside him, stroking his cheek. "What's the matter babe?" She asked quietly, locking his eyes with hers.

"Nothing…" he mumbled, trailing off. He was so sick of Cody. He couldn't stand him, and he wanted to punch him in the face. Well, in all reality, Randy wanted to a hell of a lot more than just punching Cody in the face, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good, so he didn't even bother.

Mikaela frowned. "Babe, talk to me, what is it?"

"I'm just so sick of Cody coming in between us. It's annoying. He's annoying. He better stay the hell away from you."

"It doesn't matter what he does, or what he says. Because I want _you_ Randy. I don't want anyone else. It's you. It always has been you."

Randy's eyes softened as he looked at Mikaela. "Always?"

Mikaela nodded, covering her mouth with his. "Always."

Randy kissed her back, deepening it. He didn't have anything to worry about. Just like Mikaela promised. She was his, and he was hers. There was nothing to worry about.

And if Cody were to try and get their way again, it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Zack was walking around looking for Mel, but he hadn't had any luck. He ran into Eve, though, who looked to be making something of some sort. "Have you seen Mel?" Zack asked, looking down at her, his hazel eyes hopeful.

Eve shook her head. "I think she went on a walk with Mike. Why?"

Zack's face fell. Mike. He had lost Mel to Mike, and it was killing him. But he had no one else to blame other than himself. _He_ had pushed Mel away, _he_ had taken his ring back, _he_ had yelled at her, and _he_ had broken up with her. But he wished that he could take it back. More than anything.

"I'm such an idiot…" The Long Native said, trailing off, sitting beside Eve. "Remind me why I left her?"

Eve looked up at him. "Because you let your jealousies get the best of you, and dumped her."

Zack flinched, "you could've worded it a little nicer."

"You asked me a question, and I answered it." Eve shortly replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "But it's not like Mel doesn't love you, because she does. That girl would die for you."

Zack nodded. "I know. I know. I'm stupid, no need to tell me twice" He sighed, running his hands through his dirty-blonde hair Mel liked it when he had dyed it a dark brown, but he liked it with a bit of blonde, and so he had kept it that way ever since he met her. He missed Mel, but he highly doubted Mel missed him, or even thought about him anymore. He was sure that Mel had moved on, and he was nothing more to her than a piece of her past, a regret.

* * *

Mel Brooks was walking around the forest with Mike, their fingers intertwined. It was amazing him how different she was when she was happy. It had been a long time since he had seen Mel happy, but he was glad that it was him who was making her this happy, and not anyone else.

Mel stood at the edge of a waterfall. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, giving him an innocent look, with an innocent smile.

Mike chuckled, stroking her face. "Go swimming with you? Of course I want to."

Mel grinned widely as she took off her top, leaving on her bra on, and short shorts so she would have a t-shirt to sleep in tonight. "Cannonball!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before jumping into the water, and waiting for Mike to follow her once she had gotten in, and came up for air.

Mike removed his shirt and his jeans before jumping in after Mel, and pulling her close to him, stroking her cheek. "You know this is the happiest I've seen you since…I can't even remember?" He asked quietly. "It's been so long, Melly. Too long."

Mel looked at him. Their eyes had locked, that was always a dangerous thing for Mel, because her breath would easily get caught in her throat. "It's because of you." She softly whispered. "You took the pain away."

Mike kissed her softly. "I'll do anything to make you happy, Mel. I don't care what I have to do. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

Mel could feel her eyes welling up, tears behind them. "You saved me. Thank you." She whispered, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me."

Mike ran his fingers through his girlfriend's wet hair. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Don't cry. Its okay, I'm going to take good care of you. I promise."

Mel looked up at him, standing under the waterfall. "I know you will." She said, kissing him deeply, and Mike kissed her back.

* * *

After the swim, the two made their way back, when Mel ran into someone.

She yelped. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Mel screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Mike to whip around, dropping their fruit. "Fuck!" He yelled, watching their food hit the ground. He then looked up at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"I don't know this guy!" She screamed, pointing to the guy in front of her, who she had clearly scared. "He ran into me!"

The guy looked at Mel from head to toe. She had put her t-shirt back on, but ripped it up into a tank top. "Anyone ever tell you that you're short?"

Mel gave him a look. "I don't talk to strangers!" She said, stomping her foot like a child.

"You just did." The guy said with a smirk. "My name is Ronnie. It's nice to meet you…" He said, trailing off, waiting for Mel to say her name. When she hadn't, he had just continued anyways. "Well, I see you aren't going to share your name, so I'll just call you short stuff."

Mel gave him a pouty look. "Whatever. Go back to your house, or wherever you came from!"

"My house? Short stuff, reality check, I don't have a house here. I'm stuck here. I have been for five months."

Mel shrieked. "_Five months_!? You've been here for _that_ long!?" She screamed, pulling at her hair that was still wet. "I've only been here for two weeks!" She said, screaming still. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die! I'm too young!" She said, plopping down onto the sand.

Ronnie laughed, and then turned to Mike. "Is she always like this?"

Mike laughed too, nodding. "She…doesn't do well in these types of situations…she tends to panic." He said, kneeling beside her, and kissing her temple. "You're not going to die, babe. You'll be just fine."

Mel stood to her feet. "Just fine!? Mikey! He's been on here for five months! I won't last that long!"

Mike chuckled, picking Mel up, and throwing over his shoulder. "You need a nap."

Ronnie and Mike talked the whole way back until they reached their huts. Mel ran over to her brother right away. "There's a guy on the beach who's been here for five months!" She screamed, pointing to Ronnie. "I can't be here that long! I'll die!"

"And you'll give me gray hair." He said, kissing his sisters forehead before walking over to Ronnie, Mel quickly behind her older brother.

"Hey, I'm Punk."

"Ronnie." Ronnie replied, shaking Punk's hand. "Is that your sister?" He asked, pointing to Mel.

Punk nodded. "I see the two of you already met."

"Yep, she almost broke my eardrums, but yeah."

Punk laughed, "that's Mel for you."

Mel pouted. "He was a stranger! I was protecting myself! Hello! Stranger danger!" She yelled. "Gosh, people these days…" She said, taking Mike be the hand, and to a nearby tree.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

Mike nodded, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I know this was kind of short, sorry guys! D': I just have so much to do, and it's already after midnight here, so I wanted to post this before it was too late! Keep a lookout for chapter 14! It should be up soon! –Mel **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! Mikaela is still grounded, so who knows when she'll be back, lol. She misses you all, and says hello. (: So…guys…Zack replied to me on Twitter a while back, and last week, ON MY BIRTHDAY, he flipping followed me. Zack follows me! My life pretty complete. Anyways, this may be a short chapter because I just got home from work not too long ago, and I need a nap, lololol. I hope you enjoy this. Mikaela mentioned texting me her chapter to me tonight, and if she does, I'll post it! But for now, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The next morning, Mikaela woke up to screaming and yelling. She groaned, stretching. Why couldn't whoever was fighting just shut the hell up, and get on with their lives? It was way too early for shit like this. Needless to say, Mikaela wasn't much of a morning person.

Nonetheless, she got out of bed regardless as she climbed out of her hut, and truly stretched. Man did it feel good to stretch as she felt a few of her bones crack. Once she had opened her eyes fully, and got the sleep out of them, she then realized that it wasn't just anyone fighting, it was Randy and Cody.

"This is all _your_ fault, you know." AJ mumbled, she was standing next to Mikaela now, and she had her arms crossed over her chest. It was clear that AJ didn't like Mikaela at all, by any means. She was sick of Mikaela, and all of her drama. To AJ, Mikaela was nothing but drama. She always had to have everything that was going on be about her. Mikaela Mizanin always had to have everything revolve around her, and AJ was sick of it.

"How the hell is this my fault!?" Mikaela growled, watching Randy and Cody yell back and forth. "I didn't do anything."

AJ laughed harshly. "You didn't do anything? Are you kidding me, Mikaela? You make _everything_ about you! Even when something _isn't_ about you, you find some way to make it about you! You went back and forth between Cody and Randy for months on end, and now they've both reached their breaking point! How is this _not_ your fault!? If you were to open your eyes for once, and stop living in your own little world, where everything is about you, then maybe, just maybe you would see that the hell you're doing! Maybe you'd see how many lives and relationships you're destroying! For crying out loud, you lost your best friend because of the way you treated her, and you could care less!" AJ sighed, stopping herself. There was no point in even getting all worked up when it came to Mikaela, because she would never listen anyways.

Mikaela stared at AJ in response. "Whatever. I don't care what you've got to say, AJ. This is _my_ life, and I can live it the way _I_ chose to live it. I don't need some psycho girl who doesn't have her head on straight, telling me how to live it." She said coldly before walking over to the fight between her boyfriend, and her ex.

Only when she had walked over to the two of them did Mikaela come to realize just how bad the fight between the two of them had actually become. She had gotten so wrapped up in her little disagreement with AJ that she didn't realize that things had gotten so intense.

She stood there, listening to the two of them go back and forth, screaming at the top of their lungs. Both men were full of rage, and way past their breaking points. But that's because the two of them, along with Mikaela were all caught up in a web of lies, cheating, mistrust, betrayal, and hurt. All because Mikaela couldn't make up her mind, and just kept on going back and forth between the two of them. But, for some reason she couldn't understand, Mikaela always thought that going back and forth between of them was much better than picking one, leaving the other for good.

As she thought about that method now, she came to see that it never really made any sense at all. In fact, that was probably the stupidest choice of her life.

All of the sudden, Mikaela was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a horrible type of scream. That's when her eyes locked with a bloodied Randy Orton in the sand. Cody was standing over him with a large rock that had his blood on it. "Cody!" She screamed. "What the fuck did you do to him!?"

When Cody had turned to look at her, that's when she saw that Cody had a bloody lip. Just as she was going to jump into the fight to stop Cody from hitting Randy a second time, she felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind, and pulled her back into his solid chest. "Are you crazy?" The Game snarled. "Stay out of this!"

The Game then glared towards Orton and Rhodes. "Would you two knock it off, and grow the fuck up!?" He yelled. The Game was pissed. Everyone on this side of the island was either acting childish, or had their head stuck up their ass. He was sick of this. He was sick of the drama. "Would the two of you stop it!? We're stuck here on this island, and God only knows when the hell we'll get out of here! We need to be working together, not nearly beating each other to death!" He screamed, glaring at Rhodes. "Drop the rock before I kick your ass."

Cody dropped the rock, glaring at The Game. Then turned to Randy, who was lying in the sand, and had yet to move. It was clear that he was in pain. "Whatever," Cody said, "at least I'm not a murderer." He coldly added, smirking at Randy before walking off.

Hunter released Mikaela once Cody was out a sight. But she didn't move. She just stood there. A murderer? The man she loved had killed someone else? She stood there, not even bothering to help Randy who still hadn't really moved. Though he was now sitting up, holding his head.

His eyes locked with Mikaela, but she quickly broke the eye contact, and took off. She needed to go for a walk.

During her walk, Mikaela had come to a sudden halt. It was now, in this moment while she actually had some time to think that she came to quickly realize something. She was late. Two and a half weeks late. Which meant she was pregnant, Mikaela Mizanin was pregnant. The only question was, was it Cody's, or was it Randy's? She had gone back and forth between the two so many times in the last few weeks that it could be either of theirs. She….was in trouble, and had no idea how to get out of it.

* * *

Mel Brooks woke up to find her boyfriend already gone. She sighed, she hated when Mike just left without waking her first to let her know he was going somewhere. Especially because of the fact they were still on this island. Mel was still convinced that she or one of her friends could and would easily get eaten by a wild animal before they made it back home, _if_ they made it back home.

Mel sighed, running a hand through her hair as she was blinded by the sunlight for a few moments. She stepped outside to see her brother talking to Ronnie. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked Ronnie, looking down at him.

Ronnie laughed. "Morning, short stuff! Your boyfriend said he knew you would wake up in a panic, and to let you know that he would be back shortly. But….that was also about….two hours ago? So maybe something did eat him. Looking back at it….I did see a wild boar a while back when I first got here…" He said trialing off.

Mel practically jumped out of her skin. "What!? See, Punk! I told you! I told you someone would die on this island!" His younger sister screamed at him, jumping up and down as she pulled on her hair.

Mike laughed at the sight in front of him as he began to walk over to the group, his arms full of fruit. "Baby, what's the matter?" He asked, gently setting the fruit down beside her.

"Ronnie told me that a wild boar had probably eaten you because you were gone two hours longer than what you were supposed to be!" She yelled, giving him a pouty look. "What took you so long!? Why didn't you take me with you!? I don't want you to get eaten by some animal! And it could happen!" She exclaimed.

Mike chuckled, kissing Mel's forehead. "What did you two do to my girlfriend while I was gone?" He asked, turning to Ronnie and Punk. "I was only gone for twenty minutes."

Punk laughed, along with Ronnie. "Just having some fun," Punk replied.

Mel glared at her brother before kicking over his sand castle, along with Ronnie's. "You two are bullies!" She said, stomping on their wreaked castles. She then turned to Mike. "I was nearly convinced that you were eaten by something," she said innocently.

Mike laughed again. "What am I gonna do with you, hm?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Mel only shrugged. Mike smiled. "You're cute, you know that?"

Mel giggled, chewing her thumbnail. "Maybe."

"Hey Mel," Ronnie said, poking her. "Hey Mel, hey Mel, guess what."

Mel whipped around fast, facing Ronnie. "What!?" She shrieked, pulling at her hair. "God, you're so annoying!" She yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Well, guess what, short stuff," he said. "This morning while you were sleeping, and dreaming about God knows what, we all decided that I'm the leader of this group! The king of this island!"

Mel blinked at him many times. "No way! My _brother_ is the leader of this group! Not you! I don't trust crazy people!"

"Aren't you a little crazy, Mel?"

Mel glared at him. "I. Am. _Not_. Crazy!" She screamed at him, jumping up and down as she pulled at her hair again. "I just don't do well when I'm trapped on an island, okay!? Ugh!"

Mike laughed. "Babe, calm down. Why don't you go talk to Zack? He was looking for you this morning while you were sleeping."

Mel froze at the mention of Zack's name. "Do you think I should?" She whispered. "I…I haven't talked to him since…since…"

"I know." Mikey said softly. "But you two need to talk, so go on."

"Mkay…" She said, still unsure. "Stay here, please. I don't want the wild boar to eat you." She said seriously as someone could sound before walking away.

* * *

She was now sitting beside Zack on the shoreline. The waves hitting their bare feet, "I heard you wanted to talk to me?" She said, looking at him for the first time since he had broken up with her. That's when her eyes landed on his tattoo. And that's when she remembered…forever and always.

"Yeah…" he said, his hazel eyes meeting hers. "I've been wanting to talk to you," he said. "I miss you." He quietly added those three words before quickly trailing off.

"You do?" She asked, looking back at him. "I thought you hated me?"

Zack shook his head. "Mel, I could never hate you. I love you. I'm still in love with you, and I'm always going to love you. Forever and always, remember?" He asked softly, pointing to her tattoo.

Mel nodded. "I remember." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. "I just don't know if it's true anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, this chapter was a hell of a lot to fun to write to say the least! Mikaela said she most likely will write her chapter and then text it to me when I last asked her, so if she gets done with that, then chapter 15 will be up too. (: Don't forget to review, guys! Luh yew! - Mel **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm backkk! *cue Undertaker bells* Yup, that's right guys, the Viperess has returned. Be afraid, be very afraid. :) –Mikaela**

**Chapter 15**

After her little chat with Zack, Mel headed back to her hut, more confused than ever. Just when it seemed like everything in her life was falling into place, something else had to come along and shatter it. She sighed as she ducked into the soothing darkness of the little driftwood shelter. Things could be worse, she supposed. Randy and Mikaela could show up on their side of the island.

After a half hour of just sitting by herself and pondering the questions in her life, many of which she didn't have the answer to, there was a rustling sound outside, and Mike slipped in. He took one look at her face and immediately knew that something was bothering her. "What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to her and bringing her into his arms.

"I'm just so confused…" Mel murmured sadly. "I don't know what I want anymore. I hate not knowing where I stand."

Mike was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Do you think you belong with me or Zack?"

Mel felt her heart sink. She had been dreading this question for some time now. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just don't know."

"Well, whatever you decide, just know that I'm here for you, and I always will be," Mike told her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Mel melted inside at his words. He was so sweet, so perfect.

So why was her mind constantly bringing her back to Zack?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dusk when Mikaela finally returned to camp. She walked silently through the sand, her mind still turning with the new information she had learned about Randy and her earlier revelation. Her whole life had been turned upside-down, and she supposed in a way that this must be what Mel felt like all that time. That thought unsettled her, and she pushed it away, focusing instead on the looming shape of the hut she shared with Randy and Cody. She prayed that they would both be asleep as she ducked inside, but those hopes were dashed when she saw one pair of gray eyes and one pair of icy-blue staring out at her from the darkness. Of course they weren't asleep. She knew they wouldn't be.

"'Kaela," Randy began, starting to get up.

"Don't," she cut him off, giving him a cool look. Pain flashed briefly across his face, and he stared at the sandy floor. There were still bruises and cuts all over him from his earlier scuffle with Cody, and there was dried blood on the side of his face, matting his hair. Her heart ached. She wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him, and make his pain go away. But he was a different person to her now.

"So did you finally come to your senses?" Cody piped up suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

Mikaela turned to look at him, setting her jaw. "And you shut the hell up," she growled. "Don't think this gets you out of trouble. You almost killed him."

"'Almost' is the key word there," Cody retorted. "I didn't go all the way and do it, unlike him." He pointed at Randy with a look of hatred on his face.

Randy gazed back at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Why did you do this?" he whispered, sounding broken for once in his life. "You were my friend once. I trusted you."

"Yeah? Well that was before you stole my fiancé and turned her against me!" Cody shouted.

"He didn't steal me!" Mikaela snapped, fed up with their constant arguing. "I went of my own free will, because _you_ pushed me away!"

"You lied to me!" Cody spat, his voice full of agony. "You told me that you had a meeting with Cena, and you were really with him! Why wasn't I good enough? What does he have that I don't?" Cody's voice cracked, and he swallowed hard. "I love you, Mikaela. I still do, even after everything. Please, come back to me. I need you…"

Mikaela stared at him for a few minutes before turning to Randy. "You have five minutes to explain yourself, and if you don't then I'm gone," she told him coldly. It killed her to hurt him like this, but she had to know, not only for herself, but for her child.

Randy took a deep breath, and then he looked up, his eyes meeting her gray-blue ones. "It was back when I was in OVW," he began, his voice shaky, "I was walking down the street after one of the training sessions. It was about eleven o'clock, I think. I was a block away from my hotel when these three guys jumped out of an alley to my right and blocked my path. One of them had a gun. They tried to mug me, and I fought back. I know you're not supposed to, but I was young and stupid and fresh out of the Marine Corps, so I thought I could handle it. The lead guy pointed the gun at me, and I grabbed it and pulled it away. And my military training kicked in, and the next thing I knew…" Randy's voice broke, and he took a gulp of air and continued, tears streaming down his face, "…he was lying in a pool of his own blood, and the gun was hot in my hand. The other two ran away, and I just stood there until the police arrived, with that damn gun in my hand. They sorted everything out and ruled it self-defense, so I was free to go. But I will never be able to escape what I did that night. I took a life, but I didn't mean to…I was so scared, I…" Randy trailed off, breaking into heartbroken sobs, his whole body shaking.

It was quiet for a heartbeat except for the sound of Randy's agonized cries, and then Mikaela dropped to her knees beside him and pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. "Oh Randy," she murmured, holding his head to her chest and stroking his hair soothingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me or be afraid of me," Randy whimpered. "If you had left me, I don't know what I would've done…"

"Oh baby, I'm not going to leave you," Mikaela said, kissing his forehead. "I love you." She paused for a moment, and then she murmured, "And I have something that I need to tell you. Both of you."

"What?" Cody asked, looking pissed that his plan had backfired.

Mikaela hesitated for a moment, looking from Randy to Cody, unsure of how either of them would take this. But it had to be done.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guyssss. Mel here! I decided I may as well update too since Mikaela is ungrounded. This is how we celebrate. ;D Andddddd, I just want to say happy birthday to my best friend! Happy birthday, Yang! You're awesome, Mikaela, and I love you. I hope you have the best birthday ever! Okay, on to chapter 16!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Cody stared at Mikaela for several minutes. As well as Randy, then they looked to each other before finally looking back at Mikaela. Can you say awkward silence? Because that's exactly what it was. On top of the tension that was between the two boys, and then throw Mikaela in there, and it was just a horrible mix.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Cody finally asked after a few minutes.

"She means just the way it sounds, stupid. She's pregnant." Randy coldly replied.

Cody rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, you idiot." He then turned to Mikaela. "How could you let this happen? We're on an island. We don't have the things we need to raise a baby. We don't even have a home for it, or anything!" He yelled, sounding slightly panicked.

Randy sighed, rolling his eyes before putting an arm around Mikaela, and pulling her into his chest. "Why do you always have to complain about everything, Rhodes? Why can't you just shut up, and be happy about something, _anything_ for once in your life!" He shouted. His eyes then softened, as well as his voice as he faced Mikaela. "Well, just for you know…I'm happy for you." He whispered into her ear.

Cody laughed harshly, rolling his eyes. "You're happy for her, Orton? We don't even know who the damn father is!" He shouted, sitting up. "How can you be so happy not knowing who that baby belongs to? That baby could be my kid as much as yours!" Cody yelled.

Randy laughed coldly. "There's no chance in hell that kid is yours, Rhodes. Not a chance. I made love to Mikaela countless times. More times than you ever did, or more than ever will!"

Cody laughed again. "Oh, right. Okay, Orton. Who's the stupid one now? Do you know how many times Mikaela slept with me behind your back? More than I can count on my fingers. And for the record, that's more than ten times. I know you have a hard time with common sense." He said coldly.

Randy clenched his jaw. "Just because Mikaela slept with you doesn't mean it meant anything to her."

"And just because Mikaela told you she loves you, doesn't mean you ever meant anything to her at all. You were just a space filler, just someone she was using to pass time. To help her forget about me, to help her move on from me. You never meant anything to her, Randy. She never loved you. She loves me. She's always loved me. It's always been me!"

"She never loved me? Do you hear yourself? If she didn't love me, she would've just let you kill me, but she didn't. And if you have noticed, she's still pretty pissed about that."

"Yeah, so what?" Cody asked, rolling his eyes at Randy. "That's the type of person Mikaela is. She wouldn't let anyone die. She'd feel too guilty over it. Though, I'd kill you without a problem Orton." He coldly added.

Randy shook his head. "Whatever makes you feel better, Cody. You know that you've lost Mikaela forever and can't come to terms with it. Not only have you lost her forever, but you lost her to me, and well, that must just really piss you off…huh?" He smirked.

Cody blinked at Randy a few times. "Piss me off? Please. I've had more with Mikaela than you ever will. I was engaged to Mikaela. You can't say that about yourself, can you now?" He smirked back. "See, I won. But, I always do, Orton. I guarantee you Orton, that the baby is mine. I have no doubts about that." He said before standing to his feet, and making his way out of their hut. Needless to say, Cody Rhodes was quite proud of himself.

Randy turned to Mikaela once he was gone. "Do you really not know who the father of your baby is Mikaela?" He quietly whispered.

Mikaela shook her head. "No, Randy. I don't. I don't have a clue." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

Randy was quiet for a few moments before asking her, "who's do you want it to be?"

Mikaela didn't reply for a few moments, but when she finally did, she looked up at him and said, "yours, Randy. I want it to be yours."

A Cody Rhodes full of rage, who was standing outside the hut, broke a thick stick in half. That was the biggest lie he had ever heard! There was no way Mikaela wanted that baby to be Randy's. That just didn't seem logical to Cody. She was in denial. She wanted that baby to be Cody's. He just knew that for a fact.

Or maybe, it was Cody who was the one in denial.

* * *

Mel Brooks was still in the arms of Mike. She was tired, mentally drained, and didn't know how to take things anymore.

The last thing she told Zack was that she didn't know if what the two of them once had was true anymore. Zack and Mel had gone through so much together that she didn't know if it was right for the two of them to be together.

Not only that, but Mel had truly fallen in love with Mike over the past month in a half. Her childhood crush on him had deepened, and she found herself in love him. He was great to her. He was perfect for her. The two of them had chemistry together that she didn't have with anyone else, and it was hard to stay away from that. To stay away from him, it was as if she had found the guy she was always looking for in Mike.

Even though she had known him for their whole lives because Mel and Mikaela were best friends since the age of five, and even though she's had a crush on Mike since she was five, and he was seven. She never though that Mike just may be the one of her. But sitting here now, in his arms, it kind of all started to make sense to her now. Mel was in love with him, and it scared the hell out of her.

"What's going through your head, hm?" Mike asked softly, stroking her hair as he ran his fingers through it. He knew it was comforting to Mel. He knew it calmed her down whenever she was upset.

Mel looked up at Mike. A million things were going through her head, so she didn't know how to answer his question. "A lot of things," she mumbled. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just start with one thing, and we'll go from there." He smiled down at her, trucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Mel smiled back weakly. "Mikey, I…" she sighed, stopping herself. She did love Mike. She honestly did. With everything she had and more. But telling Mike she loved him? Letting that wall she built for high to protect herself from getting hurt again, especially after such a rough breakup with Zack, she didn't know if she could let it down again.

Mike could see the tears behind Mel's eyes. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push her. It would only cause her to become more guarded, and Mel was hard enough to get through sometimes. "Baby, what is it?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek. "Talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

With a few tears rolling down her cheeks now, Mel looked up at him and whispered, "I'm falling in love with you, Mikey. And that scares the hell out of me."

**A/N: Yay, another chapter is posted. C: Please review guys, that would mean a lot to both Mikaela and I. 'Kalea said she may post chapter seventeen later on today at some point, so just be on the lookout. – Mel **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Mikaela again! :D Getting a lot of updating done today. XD And thanks for the birthday wishes, Ying. Love you too. ^.^**

**Chapter 17**

Mikaela lay curled in Randy's arms, her head on his chest. He was stroking her hair, and occasionally his hand would find its way to her stomach, moving in soothing circles. Mikaela relaxed, shifting closer to him. She was so glad that he hadn't been angry with her. In fact, he seemed happy, if not excited. She really hoped this baby was his.

"So what are you going to name this kid?" Randy murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Hm, I was thinking Liam if it's a boy, and Calla if it's a girl," Mikaela replied, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Randy smiled at her. "Those are excellent names, baby."

Mikaela smiled back, and then she gazed up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"'Kaela?" Randy whispered.

"Yes, Randy?"

"Something Cody said earlier stuck with me."

"And what was that, baby?" Mikaela asked, peering up at him curiously.

Instead of answering, Randy sat up, causing Mikaela to sit up also. She looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was up to.

"I, uh, I don't have a ring or anything, since we're on a deserted island and everything," Randy began, sounding nervous for the first time in his life. "But I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, and I want to raise this baby with you, if you'll let me. So I was wondering…" Randy took a deep breath and lowered himself to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike gazed down at Mel, his blue eyes incredibly soft. "I'm falling in love with you too, Melly," he murmured, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I never thought I'd hear you say that you felt the same way, though."

"Of course I do, Mikey," Mel whispered, looking up at him with all the love in the world in her eyes. "I've always loved you, ever since we were kids."

"I've always loved you too," Mike replied, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Mel snuggled into him, relaxing. She felt much better now that she had gotten all that off her chest. And she felt closer to Mike too.

"Wanna go collect some seashells?" Mike asked, smiling warmly at her.

Mel grinned hugely. "Yeah!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him down to the beach, plopping down in the warm sand. Mike wandered around, grabbing various shells and bringing them back to where Mel sat, making necklaces for the people on her team. Mike dumped about ten purple shells in front of her, and Mel swallowed hard. She started stringing them on to the shoelace she was using as string, knowing just who this particular necklace would be for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, when the sun was going down, Mel went to Zack's hut. "Zack?" she called, ducking inside.

"Hey Melly," Zack said. He was sprawled on his back in the sand, gazing up at the ceiling. He sat up when she came in and gave her the smile he reserved only for her.

Mel smiled back. "I made you a present," she said, handing the purple necklace to him.

Zack took it with a grin. "Thanks." He put it on, smiling fondly at her. "You remembered my favorite color."

"Of course I did," Mel whispered. "I'll never forget."

They sat gazing at each other for awhile, and then Mel jumped up. "I, um, I have to go," she stammered.

"Oh, okay," Zack said, sounding sad.

"I'll see you later," Mel said, ducking out of the hut.

She made it as far as the fire pit before bursting into tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SHANE!" Vince McMahon roared from where he sat behind his desk. "I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THEM!"

"I'm trying, Dad!" Shane McMahon snapped. "Do you realize how many miscellaneous islands there are in that section of ocean? We might never find them!"

"WELL THEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND KEEP LOOKING!"

Shane stormed out of his father's office, scowling.

Vince sighed and rubbed his temples.

Just imagining the lawsuits he would have if those nine people died was enough to give him a pounding headache.

**A/N: The return of Angry Vince. XD Melly's chapter should be up soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, its Mel. Doing chapter eighteen before I pass out and go to bed for the night. Hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment, but it is after midnight, I am exhausted, and so this might not turn out to well. Anyway, enjoy and review, Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Mikaela looked at Randy in shock. Did The Viper just ask her to marry him? She was quiet for a few moments before nodding her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Randy, babe, yes….yes. A thousand, a million times yes." She softly whispered, hugging him tightly.

Randy hugged her back, stroking her hair. He hoped that he and Mikaela wouldn't be like what her and Cody had. He hoped that he and Mikaela would last. He was sick of her playing games with the both of them, and just wanted Mikaela to pick a side already. He hoped that now because of the fact they were engaged, and she was carrying his child, or at least he hoped to God that it was his that it meant she had finally picked him. Because he couldn't take much more of Mikaela's bullshit, lies, and games before he snapped.

Mikaela pulled out of the hug, and locked eyes with Randy, stroking his cheek. "It's you, you know. It's always been you, Randy. It's never been anyone else." She whispered. "Even when I was with Cody, it was always you. When I was lying in bed with him at night, when I was in his arms, all I could think about was you. You were always in the back of my mind, always in my head. I've always wanted to be with, Randy. I was just too afraid to admit it. That's a lot to admit. That I want to be with you, but I'm not afraid anymore, and I'm done hiding. It's you and me from here on out, babe. No one else," she said in a soft tone.

Randy looked back at her, trying to tell if she was telling him the truth, or if this was just another one of her games. What was stopping her from going and sleeping with Cody behind his back tomorrow morning, or some other time down the road? He sighed quietly, trying to push those loud thoughts out of his head, and whispered, "I love you too."

Mikaela gave him a soft, small smile before kissing him gently.

Randy kissed her back, pulling her closer to his body.

Mikaela deepened the kiss, and rested her forehead against his to catch her breath, Randy slowly kissed her down her neck, to the tip of her shoulder, worked his way back up her neck, kissed her lips, and then kissed her down the other side of her neck.

Mikaela moaned his name softly as she removed her own shirt as well as his own. The two locked eyes before kissing again.

Randy laid her down, and kissed her down her neck again, made her way his way down her chest, to her stomach, and slowly made his way back up before kissing her lips softly.

Mikaela kissed him back, and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. She had missed him, the feeling he gave her, and the way he tasted he. He tasted perfect.

He groaned softly, and met his tongue with hers, and kicked his boxers off. He pulled away from her, kissed her down her neck and chest again before removing the rest of her clothes from her body, as well as his own.

Mikaela met her tongue with his, whimpering his name. He had such a power over her, so much control. It drove her crazy, just like he always did.

Fifteen minutes later, Mikaela and Randy lie in a sweaty heap in the sand. He was playing with her hair, and breathless. The two of them lied there together, trying to catch their breaths.

Though, as he lied there with her, he couldn't help but go back to the thoughts he was trying so hard to silence before. How did he know what he and Mikaela had was real. How did he know it would last? How did he know that she wouldn't leave him for Cody, or cheat on him with Cody for another countless time?

Right now, Randy Orton didn't know anything. He wasn't sure what was real, and what was his fantasy. But for now, he decided it was best for him to lay her, with the girl he loved in his arms. The girl he was going to marry when he got off this island, his fiancée.

"I love you, Randy. I love you so much." He heard her whisper as she traced his tattooed arms. "I'm so glad you're happy about this child, Rands. I'm so glad you want it to be yours, and that you want a family with me. I'm so happy you asked me to marry you, babe. Because there's no one else I want other than you. This is perfect. You're perfect. We're perfect."

Randy smiled slightly, kissing her forehead softly. "Of course I'm happy about this, babe. And I love you too."

* * *

An emotionally drained Mel Brooks felt a strong pair of arms around her. "Hey, what's going on with you?" Mike softly whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I know you're an emotional person usually, babe. But this…this isn't you. You're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong, huh?" He asked softly, stroking her hair. "Talk to me, Melly. You can tell me anything."

Mel looked up at him, tears soaking her face now. She was too upset to talk.

Mike picked her up without a word, and took her into their hut where they could be alone to talk. He hadn't seen Mel have an emotional breakdown like this in a while, and he had a feeling that it had to do with Zack. Mike knew that Mel had gone to see him earlier, and wasn't the same since she had come back from talking to him. "Is it Zack, Melly? Did he hurt you?"

Mel only shook her head. "He wouldn't do that Mikey…he would never hurt me on purpose, he loves me."

"I know he does, Melly. I know. And you know what else I know? I know you love him, and I know you want to go back to him. But I think you're too afraid to be with him, so you're with me instead."

Mel looked up at him confused and hurt. "No, Mikey, it's not like that! I would _never_ use you! I would never just "settle" for you! I love you, Mikey! I do! I've loved you since we were kids!" She exclaimed through her tears. "Do you honestly think that low of me?"

"Melly, oh god, no, baby, I didn't mean it like that. But the way you look at Zack, the way you've been crying over him. I just think you should be with him. I think we should be friends."

Mel looked at him, and then pushed him off of her. "You…you're…you're breaking up with me?" She asked, tears pouring down her face again. "I just told you I loved you less than twenty-four hours ago, and now you want nothing to do with me?"

Mike sighed. He knew Mel wouldn't take this lightly, and he knew he was hurting her even though that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he believed that she belonged with Zack. "I just want you to be happy, Melly. Please."

"I _am_ happy!" She yelled. "I'm happy with you, Mikey! _You_ make me happy!" She screamed through her sobs. Sighing, she tried to calm herself, in a shaky voice she whispered, "please don't breakup with me. Please don't leave me. I love you. I need you. Please Mikey…" she whispered, trailing off, looking at the sand. "Don't go…"

Mike looked away, blinking away tears of his own. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave Mel, but he knew that if he didn't leave her now, he would never be able to. "I don't want to be your second choice anymore, Melly. I can't take it."

Mel's head snapped up, did Mike just say what she thought she heard him say? "My second choice!? You're _not_ my second choice, Mikey! You aren't! I want to be with _you_! _You're_ the reason I've been okay these past few weeks! _You_! You helped me get through the most painful thing I've been through in my life since Matt, and now you're leaving me!? Why?! I want you! I want you, I want you! How else do you want me to say it Mike!?" She asked, choking on her sobs. "All I want is you…"

Mike looked away; he couldn't look at Mel anymore. "I'm sorry, Mel. I have to go." With that said, he got up, and left, and just like that, Mike was gone, and Mel was alone.

Mel sat there crying, her knees drawn up to her chest as she rested her chin upon them choking on her sobs, shaking and trembling like a leaf. Now she was truly alone. She had no one. Her best friend left her for a guy, she and Zack would never be the same, no matter how hard she tried to get back to that, and Mike had just walked out of her life.

Mel Brooks was alone, and she was broken. And this time, there was no one there to save her.

**A/N: There's chapter eighteen. The part with Mel and Mike was heartbreaking for me to write…anyway, reviews would be great. Thanks guys. (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! I'm gonna do chapter nineteen since Mikaela asked me to! Also guys, Mikaela and I are starting a new fic. It's called "Radioactive" and is on my account this time. :) So check it out, y'all! It's gonna be one hell of a fic because we all know me and Mikaela are crazy. xD Anyway, here's chapter nineteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning feeling sore. He sighed deeply. He wanted to go home. Everyone on the island was beginning to get to that point. They were hungry, tired, moody, annoyed with each other, and pretty homesick.

It went without saying, but everything and everyone on Randy's side of the island was falling apart. He walked out of his hut, groaning as he ducked so he was sure he wouldn't hit his head. He looked around, taking in the secrecy and his teammates. No one was getting along anymore.

Cena wasn't getting along with Hunter anymore because they both wanted the power of control. AJ wasn't getting along with Mikaela because now apparently the two girls had a problem. Over what? Randy didn't have a clue. He didn't know anything anymore. He wasn't getting along with Cody for obvious reasons, and he didn't trust him. But he didn't trust Mikaela either.

He so desperately wanted to trust Mikaela, he wanted to more than anything in the world, but he couldn't. He would never once tell her that, though. That would break her into a million pieces if she knew that he didn't exactly trust her.

But, could you blame him? She said she loved him, but then she would tell Cody that she loved him too. They didn't even know who the father was, and even though Randy so deeply wanted the baby to be his, he knew deep down that Cody wanted the same thing.

Which was fair when Randy thought about it, because Cody had as just much history with Mikaela as Randy did. They both loved her, they both had some type of attachment to her, and they both wanted her.

But only one of them could have her, and Randy wanted to be that guy. Even though it didn't look like it, Randy did respect Cody, and his wishes, but he was going to fight for Mikaela until she either told him to stop, or until the day he died. That's just the way it was going to be. There would be no changing that.

He walked over to Mikaela, sitting down beside her. "Hey," he whispered, looking out at the ocean. "What's on your mind?" He quietly asked.

"Not much," she mumbled. "Just really tired," she said. "I'm tired, and so is the little one. We both want to go home." She said, putting her hand on her growing stomach.

Randy sighed softly. "We all want to go home, babe. Trust me," he said, putting an arm around her. "We'll get out of here soon, and be home before you know it."

"You honestly think that we're going to make it home, Randy?"

Randy nodded. "I know we will."

* * *

Cody Rhodes snorted as he watched Mikaela and Randy from a distance. Hunter was beside him, eating some fruit. "They make me sick to my stomach." He mumbled, "Randy is so goddamn fake. That prick is only with her for the sex. I would take damn good care of Mikaela! And that baby! That's _my_ baby! I know it's my baby! It's not his! And if it is his, then I'll raise it as my own."

Hunter turned his head, looking at him in confusion as he blinked a few times. Out of all the years he had known Cody, Hunter never really saw Cody as an angry person. Sure, Cody would be upset and angry from time to time when things weren't going the way he wanted them to, but he had never seen Cody like this before. It worried him. "If you love her, fight for her," he said after a few moments.

Cody looked back at The Game. "I have fought for her, Hunter. I almost killed Randy. Don't you remember?" He snorted. "And I would've killed him had you just stayed out it." He growled.

Hunter sighed. "Cody, killing Randy wouldn't have gotten you anywhere. Mikaela would've only become more upset with you than she already is. Is that what you want?"

"No!" Cody yelled. "I want her back!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. His voice full of anger and hurt, tears behind his eyes. "I just want the love of my life back!" He screamed. "It was supposed to be me and her! Forever! For the rest of our lives! But no! Then she decided to go and see that prick behind my back, and leave me for him!" He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "She….she left him for me." He laughed bitterly to himself, shaking his head. "She would sneak off, go see him, fuck him, and then come back to me in our bed." He looked up at Hunter, "can you believe that?" He laughed again. "I'm so stupid...wow. To think I was good enough for her. To think I was that close to spending the rest of my life with her…what a joke. What a fucking joke."

Hunter went to say something, but when he realized that Cody wasn't done talking, he decided that it would be best to let Cody keep talking. It was clear that he had a lot of anger built up inside of him, and needed to find a way to release it. But Hunter couldn't blame him. The love of his life left him, and cheated on him with another man. Hunter would die if Steph ever even thought of doing that to him.

"I wish I never met her in the hallway that one day." He said, shaking his head. "I should have never even spoken to her. I should've kept going. I should've walked away. Then she would have been able to be with that little pretty boy toy of hers without a damn problem. I'm done. Mark my words. I am done with Mikaela Mizanin, and you know what? It feels good at hell to be done with her. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," he smiled to himself, his head up high. "When we get home, Hunter, I'm starting over, and I'm sta0rting over without Mikaela." He said matter-of-factly, the smile growing wider on his face.

For the first time in a long time, Cody Rhodes was finally happy, and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

John Cena sat with AJ Lee in their hut. She had been rather moody lately, but everyone knew that she was just ready to go home. "Come on," he said softly. "Cheer up. I bet you that we'll be going home soon." He smiled.

AJ huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I wish I could say I believe you, John. But I don't." She said quietly.

John frowned sadly. "Hm," he said, placing an arm around her, and kissing her temple. "Well, if you can't believe me, can you at least smile for me?"

AJ looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Of course, John, I'll always smile for you."

* * *

Mel Brooks hadn't moved from her spot since Mike had broken up with her late last night. She stayed in the same spot where she was, her knees still drawn up to her chest, her chin still rested upon them. She was still crying. She couldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried to stop crying, she couldn't. This hurt her deeper than her breakup with Zack, and it had blindsided her completely. She just wanted Mike to come back, tell her he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, and that he wanted her back.

But Mike never did come back. He avoided her at all costs, and ignored her every way possible.

Punk, who had been trying to find as much food as he could over the past twenty-four hours, finally come back to where the group was sitting around.

Setting down the little food he had found by the fire pit, he froze. He could hear Mel crying. He hated to hear her cry. It was painful to hear his baby sister cry. He just always wanted to save her. From everything.

He walked into the hut, and took his shaking baby sister into his arms. "Melly, what's the matter? What happened?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Mel whimpered. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, but was afraid of what would happen if she did. Finally, after many long moments, she finally found the strength to barely say in a hushed whisper, "Mikey broke up with me."

Punk's jaw clenched tightly as he continued to comfort his sister. He was going to kill Mike Mizanin.

After about forty-five minutes, he helped Mel to her feet, and out of their hut. "Go and spend some time with Zack." He told her. "He'll make you happy. He always does."

Mel shook her head. "No. I want Mikey. Mikey makes me happy." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I want Mikey back, Punk…" she said, trialing off as sobs escaped her small body. "I loved him so much, and now he's just gone…I gave him everything I had. My heart, my feelings, I let him in. I let me walls down. I let myself fall in love with him. I shouldn't have…I'm so stupid…I should've known someone as perfect as him would've never loved someone as fucked-up as me…" She sat back down in the sand as she shook violently. "I want Mikey back. I want him back." She repeated.

Punk sighed sadly, he was so angry with Mike. He was angry with Zack. He was angry with both of them for hurting his sister the way they did. He couldn't stand seeing Mel go through hell guy, after guy, after guy. He thought that maybe Zack would be the one to fix that, when he turned out to be different, Punk for sure thought that Mike was the one.

He could sense their feelings and love for each other at an early age. The way Mel would look at Mike whenever he and Mike hung out. The way Mike looked back at her. So why in the hell did Mike breakup with her? He didn't know, but what he did know is that he was going to stand up for Mel since she was too much of a mess to stand up for herself.

So, he walked right up to Mike and punched him in the mouth. "You promised my sister that you would never hurt her. You lied. She's been crying over you for God knows how long. But I just found her, and spent the last hour watching her cry over her. Get your fucking head out of your ass, and go and make things right with my sister. She loves you."

Just as Mike was going to speak, they heard a plane. They looked up, and watched it land beside them. The others were already on it. Randy was with Mikaela as the two sat in the middle of the plane, her head on his shoulder as she slept.

Cody was in in the front of the plane on the opposite side, Hunter beside him. A smile still on his face, he was still happy.

John and AJ were sitting behind Cody and The Game as her head was on his shoulder, and he held her close.

Zack sat in the back of the plane on the left side, and Mike sat in the back on the right side of the plane. Mel stood in the aisle, not knowing where to sit. But as she locked eyes with Mike, and she left that pain in her chest, she felt herself wanting to choose him. She wanted him. She loved him. But did he want her?

Then she looked to Zack. The guy she was supposed to marry. The guy who had given her a promise ring, only to take it right back from her, and kiss Eve right in front of her before ripping her heart to shreds, and leaving her as if she never meant a damn thing to him.

Mel sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't know who to pick.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Mikaela gets the next chapter up within a few days or so…until then, reviews would be awesome! Thanks guys. (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, it's Mikaela! I know Mel and I haven't updated this fic in months, but it's because we've been so busy. We haven't given up on it yet though, so here's the next chapter! Reviews would be great! Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 20**

After a tense moment of indecision, Mel plopped down in the seat next to her brother. She kept her head down and her gaze fixed on the floor, feeling both Zack and Mike's eyes on her. This was hell. If only she could choose one, her life would be so much easier.

The plane took off, and it finally sunk in as they flew over the ocean that they were actually going home. AJ started to cry in relief, and John wrapped his arms tightly around her, soothing her. Mel ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to sleep in an actual bed, and take a shower. But most of all she wanted to curl into a ball on the couch of her hotel room with a huge tub of ice cream.

After hours of flying, they finally landed back in the United States. They were ushered off of the plane and immediately taken to the nearest hospital to get checked out. They all ended up being fine, except for Randy who had to get a few stitches in his head from when Cody clocked him with the rock. After that, they were all taken to see Vince at the arena where that night's Raw was being held.

"Thank God you're all alright," Vince boomed from behind his desk, beaming at all of them. "I was beginning to think we'd never see any of your faces again."

"Any of your money-making faces," Cody muttered to Mikaela, who snorted with laughter.

Her giggle caught Vince's attention, and he squinted at her. "You look different, Mikaela," he mused, slightly confused.

"Erm, well, I was going to talk to you about that," Mikaela began nervously.

"Mikaela needs some time off for maternity leave," Randy cut in, obviously sensing that she wasn't comfortable saying it herself.

"M-M-Maternity leave?" Vince stammered, stunned. "Um…alright."

"Thank you," Mikaela said, relieved. She leaned into Randy, resting her hands on her stomach and looking tired. Cody shifted away from her, a wall coming up between them once again.

"Um…yes, well, as I was saying—"

A strangled sob from the doorway cut Vince off, and then Stephanie flew into the room, smacking into Hunter. Hunter wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her tight.

"H-Hunter…o-oh god, I thought you were d-dead…" Stephanie sobbed, burying her face in her husband's broad chest.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm here," Hunter murmured, hugging her tightly to him.

Randy wrapped his arms around Mikaela's waist from behind and pulled her back into him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "What?" she whispered, looking up at him curiously.

"Nothing," Randy whispered back, resting his chin on her shoulder, his gray eyes fixed on Hunter and Stephanie.

Mel was also watching the couple, and she felt a sharp pang in her heart. Would Mike or Zack have acted like that if she had been gone for so long?

Fingers brushed hers, and she laced her fingers with them without a second thought. She looked down at the hand she was holding, and then up at the person the hand belonged to. Zack's hazel eyes met hers, and she felt a flood of tears coming. She shifted closer to him as they began to fall, and he wiped them gently away just like he used to. She crumpled into him, clutching his shirt in her hands and burying her face in his chest. He held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her. Seeing Hunter and Stephanie had made him realize the important things in life, and his life wasn't complete unless it had Mel in it.

He looked up, and his eyes connected with Mike's across the room. They held each other's gazes for a heartbeat before Mike gave a slight nod, and looked away.

Zack silently thanked him for giving him this gift, and he promised to both Mike and himself that he wasn't going to screw this up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Randy! Mikaela!" Evan Bourne shouted when the two stepped through the door of their locker room. "You're back! You're not dead!"

Mikaela laughed as she hugged the high-flier. "Of course we're not. Did you honestly think that we'd let that island kill us?"

"No, but we were worried," Jericho piped up from the corner. He stood up and walked over to Randy. "Things have changed since you were gone," he told the Viper. "Dolph took over Legacy in Hunter's absence, and he's been ordering attacks on Cenation every day. They're crumbling without Cena, and they got hostile towards us. We were forced to leave."

Randy growled low in his throat, running a hand through his hair. "We'll have to come up with a different plan," he said.

"You, me, and 'Taker should go scout the area," Jericho said. "We need to check out Legacy."

Randy nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The three of them headed for the door, but Randy stopped when Mikaela said, "Randy…" He turned back to look at her and saw her gazing at him sadly, her hands on her stomach. He felt a pang of guilt, and he crossed the room and kissed her softly. "I'll be right back, baby. I promise," he whispered.

"Okay…" Mikaela whispered back, even though it was clear that she didn't want him to go. They had just gotten home and he had already jumped right back into the war, even though they had more important things to think about, like his baby that was growing inside of her.

Randy kissed her again, and then they left, leaving Mikaela behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Cenation locker room, there was a lot of celebrating going on. Zack, Mel, Mike, Eve, AJ, Punk and John had all been mauled by their teammates as soon as they had gotten through the door.

Mel stood in the corner of the room, watching everyone and listening to the various conversations going on. Jack Swagger was catching John up on what had been happening since they'd been gone, but she didn't want to hear about the war. She had just finished fighting for survival, she didn't want to have to fight again.

An arm slid around her waist, and she leaned into Zack's welcoming warmth. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, and Zack responded by kissing her softly. Mel melted into the kiss and his embrace, her heart swelling with long-forgotten feelings. God, she had missed his touch.

Zack broke the kiss, and she gave him a confused look. But he only smiled and whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."

Mel nodded in agreement, and Zack took her hand and led her out of the locker room. They went back to their hotel room, and as soon as the door shut behind them Zack's lips were on hers again. She tangled her fingers in his hair and fell backwards onto the bed, bringing him down with her. She removed his shirt and ran her lips along the tattoo on his shoulder blade. "I love you, Zack," she breathed into his skin. "Forever and always."

"I love you too, baby," Zack replied without hesitation. "Forever and always."

Mel pulled him to her again, and the two of them fell into their own private world, one they hadn't touched in a long time.

**A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter should be up by Mel soon. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
